The Choices We Make
by Elmoak1991
Summary: Cat shot Vincent and that was the last time she had seen him. It has been two weeks and there has been no word from him. Catherine is determined to move on but with unexpected news waiting in the wings it proves to be harder than she ever thought. Can she do what she knows she should do? Or will she do what her heart tells her to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Cat shot Vincent and that was the last time she had seen him. It has been two weeks and there has been no word from him. Catherine is determined to move on but with unexpected news waiting in the wings it proves to be harder than she ever thought. Can she do what she knows she should do? Or will she do what her heart tells her to do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter one: Surprise!

Catherine stood looking out the window in her bedroom. It was late and she had promised herself that tonight she would not do this. She would not look out this stupid window in hopes to see Vincent sitting on the stairs of the fire escape. Yet here she was doing just that.

Every night for the last two weeks she would come home from work and open the window just to stare out of it. Tonight she stood hugging herself due to the cold. They predicted that tonight it would snow, yay.

"Vincent," She whispered out loud. She closed her eyes feeling the fatigue take over. So tired, she has been the past two weeks. She had not slept well knowing that she shot Vincent. Knowing that she would never see him again. Things were over. Done.

She supposed she should be happy about this. After all the past year and a half has been one big roller coaster. She should be happy to finally be off of it. However, the truth was she didn't want off. She never really did. She had her doubts and fears, but that is how it is with any relationship.

After a few more minutes, she closed the window and lay back on to her bed. She told herself she would just lay for a moment, but the moment she closed her tired eyes she fell in to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Do you think she is really okay," Gabe asked Tess before she could leave for the night.

Tess turned to him with a sigh. "She says she is fine. We have to believe her," Tess said giving him a look telling him she didn't believer her.

"But you do not believe that do you? "

"Look I don't know what to believe. Sometimes she seems okay. Others I feel like she needs to be in a patted room. But the point is there is nothing we can do to help her. She is in mourning. To her it is like he is dead," Tess said patting his shoulder. "Night. "

Gabe nodded as Tess left. He looked down at his watch it was too late to go to Catherine's tonight but he was going to bring her breakfast in the morning. Maybe she would talk to him. He needed her to talk to him. He was going crazy not knowing if she was truly okay. All he really wanted to do was hold her tight and assure her she would get through this and when she did he would be here to put her back together.

* * *

"Tess what are doing here," J.T asked as Tess pushed passed him into the house.

"Sure come on in," He said rolling his eyes. Really he should be used to this by now.

"Have you heard from Vincent," She asked looking around as if he were hiding Vincent somewhere.

"No I told you. I have not seen him. He is MIA." J.T said.

Tess sat down with a huff. She hid her face in her hands. She felt so helpless. "I am not sure how Cat is going to get through this. She says she is doing fine, but I don't buy it."

"There is really nothing we can do for her. She is going to have to let him go. She has not choice. She did shoot him."

"Yeah to stop him from killing a human being." Tess snapped in Catherine's defense.

"I know, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying it is best for now for them both to have space. Where ever he is he is there for a reason.

Tess gave J.T a suspicious look. "Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me?"

"I know just as much as you do, Tess."

Tess looked him over for a moment. He seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay." She said standing. "I have to go. It's late and I have an early shift." With that Tess left.

J.T took a sigh of relief. She made him nervous and when he had to lie being nervous did not help keeping the lie straight.

* * *

Catherine sat at her desk looking at her computer but saw nothing. She was so tired she felt like she was going to pass out right there.

Last night she had a dream that Vincent had not survived being shot. He had died alone and cold. The dream shook her to the bone. She wished she could at least know if he was okay. She wanted to know that he was alive. Even if that meant he was staying away on purpose. Even if that meant he was happy with Tori.

The thought made her angry. She had been through hell and back for Vincent and this is how he thanks her? She shook her head. No, she had lost her Vincent months ago. She was foolish to believe that the new Vincent could ever lover her. She should have accepted he was gone months ago.

"Cat. Earth to Catherine," Tess' said waving a folder in front of her face.

Cat blinked a few times bringing herself back to the present. "What," She asked as if she was lost.

"We cough a case," Tess said motioning for Catherine to fallow her.

Catherine jumped up grabbing her jacket. She numbly followed Tess from the precinct. She was trying to get her body to wake up but it seemed she was just too tired.

"Hey can you drive? I am afraid I will fall asleep at the wheel."

Tess looked at Catherine. "You not sleeping well," She asked taking the keys from Catherine?

Cat shrugged. "Just don't seem to be getting enough sleep. I feel like a zombie."

They both climbed into the car. Without a word Tess started the car and pulled into traffic. She took a few glances at Catherine who was nodding off. "Hey are you sure you are okay?"

Catherine jumped slightly. "Yeah I am fine."

Tess gave Catherine her 'I do not believe you' look. "Maybe you should take a few days off. You know, get some rest."

"Tess I am fine okay? Besides I don't want to sit home and do nothing."

They rode in silence for the rest of the ride. Catherine was not in a chatty mood and Tess was trying to think of a way to help her. Once there they both went into cop mode. It was a small blessing in Cat's eyes.

"What do we have?" Cat asked the cop who stood in front of the old-looking building.

"Looks to be a lovers quarrel gone wrong. The upstairs neighbor called it in because of screams." The cop said looking a little green.

Tess and Cat made their way up the old stairs because the elevator was out-of-order. It was easy for them to find the right room. It was flooded with cops and forensics.

They walked in and the smell of blood hit Cat like a ton of bricks. She had to stop to catch her breath. The smell filled her nose and it seemed to sting a bit. After a minute she went to where Tess was looking down.

A woman in her mid thirty's was laying on her back staring at them with dead eyes. Her blood came from the wound on her stomach and drench the carpet beneath her. Nausea hit her has her head spun. She stumbled then fell to the floor.

Catherine opened her eyes quickly. She had expected to see Tess and some cops looking down at her but she saw J.T and Gabe instead. She felt confused. She tried to sit up but her head hurt so she laid back down.

"Hey. You took a hard fall." Gabe said in a coo. "How are you feeling?"

Cat to a second to answer, "Okay. My head hurts some. What happened?"

"Tess said you fainted when you saw the body." Gabe said in a tone that confused her.

"What? No that couldn't be it. I have seen worse than that." She said not sure what was going on with her.

The nurse walked in then. "You are up." She said going to Cat. She looked through the chart before turning to the guys and asking them to leave for a moment. The nurse smiled at her. "You are free to go. You have no major injuries. The doctor says no driving and that if you have a headache that does not go away within two hours to seek medical attention."

"Okay" she said standing slowly. She gathered her clothes and put them on.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked once she was done.

"I have a small headache but I will be fine." Cat said not wanting to be stuck here.

The nurse handed her her discharge papers and a few prescriptions. Catherine looked trough them and paused at her last prescription. "Prenatal vitamins?" She said to the nurse confused. "I am not pregnant."

The nurse went to Catherine chart again taking a minute to look through it. "It says here your pregnancy test was positive. I am sorry I thought you knew. We are in the middle of shift change."

Catherine took her chart from the nurse to look it over herself. All her information was correct and where it said HCG test there was the word positive next to it. Cat stood in shock as she gave the chart back to the nurse. She numbly thanked her and walked from the room.

She slightly remembered Gabe and J.T calling after her as she walked past them and into the elevator which closed quickly behind her. She remembered leaving the warmth of the hospital into the cold city air.

She knew it had taken her longer to get home then it felt. Everything looked different as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She hardly remembered opening her door and stripping off her clothes.

As she stood in the hot stream of her shower her numbness seemed to rinse away. Fear took its place and unable to hold back any longer Catherine cried out loud for Vincent.

**Please leave reviews so i know how i am doing. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: How do I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter two: How do I?

Catherine went to her bed, dragging the covers over her head and curling in to a ball. She tried to convince herself that this position would take away all the bad, but she knew better.

She was so lost on what to do next. Her first instinct was to go to Vincent. To find herself safe in his arms with him whispering in her ear that it will all be okay. Tears came to her already sore eyes with the image.

She wished Heather was here. She needed someone. Tess would be her next best thing. Could Tess handle this? Maybe she should call J.T. He could at least understand how bad this is.

Could she handle calling anyone right now? Could she handle telling anyone? God how had this happened? Why did this have to happen to her? She felt like she's being punished. Like she had committed some huge sin and now she was paying for it.

A knock on her front door pulled her from her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she climbed from bed. She wrapped herself in her towel since she never bothered to dress.

Another knock on the door irritated her. "Coming!" she called.

She opened the door and Gabe stood on the other side. He had a look of concern on his face. She stood there as he took her in. "What happened?" Catherine stood aside inviting him in.

Gabe walked past her but did not go far. He could tell she had cried. She was shaking slightly. "I can wait here while you put clothes on." He said with a small smile.

Catherine stood there. She was going to do as he suggested, but instead she found herself in his arms crying her eyes out. She knew this was not fair. She knew Gabe had feelings for her and that she couldn't return those feelings, but for now it was nice to be held. It was nice to be told everything would be alright. Even if it was not the arms she craved or the voice she wanted to hear.

She couldn't tell him. She was not sure she could tell anyone. She was not sure of anything.

At some point, she had fallen asleep. She slightly recalled Gabe carrying her to her bed. Then the dreams took her in and her nightmares began.

* * *

**Two weeks earlier**

J.T stood next to his car near the an old storage facility. She stuck his cold hands into his pocket. He had waited for ten minutes and was starting to worry Vincent wasn't going to show.

After another ten minutes J.T turned to get back into his car. That place gave him the creeps and he was freezing.

"J.T, " Vincent's voice called out. Pain was clear in his voice.  
J.T turned to the sound. Vincent was slowly making his way to him. He looked bad. He was bleeding through his shirt. "Oh wow." Was all he could say.

"Catherine, she shot me. I can't get the bleeding to stop." Vincent said. "Please help me. "

J.T helped him into the car. The ride across town was the longest ride ever. J.T could see that Vincent was slipping. His heart pounded in his chest. Was he going to lose his best friend? After all they had been through was a bullet going to be the thing to kill him?

Once they got to the hide out J.T helped Vincent in. He struggled to get him on the sofa, but they made it.

Vincent moaned in pain. He knew he was dying. He knew he would soon be forever gone. He grabbed J.T's arm stopping him from leaving. "Tell her I love her." he said as visions of Catherine flashed through his mind. Visions he was not sure he even remembered.

"You can tell her yourself when you are better." J.T said.

Vincent was about to fight with him, but he quickly slipped into darkness. The heaviness of it was somehow reassuring. Finally here, he could find peace. He no longer had to fight or run for his life. There was just peace.

"Vincent," J.T said as he shook Vincent. J.T checked for a pulse but found none. His heart pounded and tears stung his eyes. "No Vincent stay with me." He said unsure what to do next.

He dragged Vincent to the floor and started CPR. He was not going to let this kill Vincent. He could not let Catherine be the reason he was dead. She would never recover from that.

J.T was not sure how long he was doing CPR, but it didn't seem to be working. "No Vincent stay with us. Stay with Cat!"

J.T looked around him and spotted the electric paddles. He ran to them and brought them to Vincent. He plugged the machine in, turning it on quickly. He pressed the paddled to Vincent's heart. The electricity made Vincent's body jerk. Still nothing.

He turned the machine up higher and did it again. Still there was nothing. J.T maxed the machine and shocked Vincent again then again. Still nothing. J.T grew angry. He through the paddles and started beating Vincent's chest with is fist while yelling, "You can't die you son of a bitch."

This seemed to have done the trick Vincent took a grasping deep breath and J.T sat back exhausted. Vincent looked at J.T Slightly confused.

J.T grabbed the first aid kit and got to work on the wound. He looked at Vincent's face and nearly gasped. "Holy cow dude." He said. "Your scar, it's back. "

"J.T...I remember. I remember everything." Vincent said shocked. He could remember. He felt like he was back to his old self. Well at least back to his old beast. God what had he done? How had he allowed himself to become everything he fought not to be? He had hurt Catherine in more than one way. He had treated J.T badly. What had he done.

J.T left Vincent to his thoughts. He was finally able to get the bleeding to stop enough to stitch him up. J.T was worried about Vincent. He was now back to is self bust did that mean he was back to his old, old self? Or just back to his old beast self? If that was the case how? He saved some of Vincent's blood so he could analyze it.

"This in incredible. Somehow you dying managed to bring you back to your previous beast state. It was like your other beast died so you came back to this one. I don't know how this happened dude but I am glad it did because your other self was freaky.

"Yeah well my other self was not human." Vincent said quietly. "I can't believe I allowed things to get so bad, And Catherine. She will never forgive me. How could she? "

"She will though. You are you again. You remember everything. What happened is past. You need to move past it," J.T said sure Catherine would forgive him. She loved him.

"I kissed Tori. I hurt her and I can't just expect her to take me back. I am leaving J.T. I am going to let her move on. I need to figure this out. I need to straighten out what happened to me. I need you to keep this a secret. They can not know I was here tonight."

"Vincent that's-"

Vincent stiffened. Then there was a knock on the door.

J.T looked to the door and when he looked back to Vincent he was gone. He had to be somewhere in the room, but he was hidden well.

"J.T it's Cat," Catherine called from the other side of the door.

J.T answered the door and was glad he had locked it in the first place. "Hey Cat what are you doing here?"

Catherine walked in passed him. J.T ran in front of her. The sofa and floor was covered in blood. He stopped her before she made it to far in.

"I think we should go for a walk." J.T said not giving Catherine much of a choice. He pushed her out.

The last glance Vincent would ever get of Catherine was with a look of sorrow and confusion. It was something he knew would haunt him forever.

* * *

**Present time**

"Cat! Catherine," Tess called out as she fought with a struggling Catherine. They were in Cat's room, Tess had heard her yelling from the front door. "Cat wait up!"

Catherine screamed awake. She held on to Tess' arms as if her life depended on it. "He's gone," She cried.

"Who's gone," Tess asked.

Catherine sniffed, "Vincent, I am sure he is dead. I killed him Tess I know I did."

"Cat you can't possibly know that. You just had a bad dream."

Catherine shook her head. "No it's not. I know he his dead. I can feel it."

Tess looked at Cat with sad eyes. She swore if she ever saw Vincent she would kill him her self. "It will be okay Cat."

Catherine shook her head again. "I am not sure of that Tess, I...I am." Catherine had to take a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

Tess lead back as if to see Cat's face better. "Holy shit you are for real." She said after a minute.

"I am so scared Tess. I don't know how to feel or what to do," Catherine said.

Tess had no idea what to say. She was shocked into silence. She was not even aware Vincent and Cat were doing the dirty again. This was the last thing she expected.

"Tess how do I move on from here? How am I supposed to know what to do? I don't know if I want this. I don't know if I can do this."

Tess hugged Catherine. "We will figure it out together. You are not alone in this. I promise."

Cat hugged Tess tighter. "Thank you."

Catherine and Tess moved from the Bed to the sofa. Tess ordered pizza and soda. Catherine did her best to keep Vincent and the fetus off her mind. It was going to be tomorrows problem.

"So if I told you something would you promise not to freak out," Tess asked Catherine. She wanted to get Catherine's mind off her own problems for a while and this should do the trick.

Cat sat up some. "Okay?"

Tess took a minute to build up the courage to say this out loud. "J.T and I kissed."

Catherine gave Tess the wide-eyed shocked expression she knew she would get. Catherine was silent for a long minute.

"Wow. How did that happen?"

Tess' shoulders made a small jerky movement. "I don't know. We where working on decoding the voice and well it just happened. To make it even more weird I think I liked it."

"You like J.T," Cat said. She never would have put the two together. "Wow."

Tess laughed. "Yeah, wow just about sums it up. The only thing is now I don't know what to do about it. Its weird right? I mean come on, me and J.T?"

"Do you want there to be a you and J.T," Catherine asked?

Tess sighed in frustration. This was the problem. She was not sure what she wanted. Part of her wanted to give it a shot, but the other half was terrified and she had no idea why.

Tess' silence made Cat shrug. "I guess we both have problems." She said making them both laugh. Even if her laugh was only half-hearted.

**Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Human Or Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter Three: Human or beast?

Vincent stood on the fire escape looking in to Catherine's room. He had promised himself that he was just coming her to see her sleep one last time before leaving forever, but he knew once he got there that was just not enough.

Her window was open even though it was freezing out. He could hear her light snoring as she breathed in and out. He was just about to build enough strength to leave when he heard her cry out his name. That undid him. He was through the window and by her side before his mind could even catch up.

He sat on her bed and froze when she opened her sleepy eyes. She sat up quickly and gave him an odd look. "It seems I can only see you in my dreams," She said making his heart hurt.

"Your scar," She said touching his face. "I miss it."

Vincent pressed his cheek into her hand. Her touch felt so good. How was he going to leave her behind? He closed his eyes. He had to. He hurt her and he needed to protect her. As long as he was around her life could not be peaceful. She deserved better than he could give her.

"I am so sorry Catherine," Vincent said opening his eyes. Again his heart broke when he saw her crying. He took her into his arms and was glad she did not seem to be afraid.

He felt her melt into him. "I miss you, I miss this Vincent. I miss when you were this way. The other you...He was just so scary. I thought he might hurt me." Cat said into his neck.

"I will never hurt you Catherine. Ever." He said kissing the tear from her cheek. He kissed it again. Then he kissed her jaw line, then her chin.

When his lips found hers she kissed him back. Her hands wrapped around him, while he cupped her face with his own. Catherine's hands tangled with his hair while his hands traveled down her back.

At some point she had climbed on to his lap. He tugged of her shirt then lay her on the bed. Tenderly he kissed her. He knew he should not do this. Yet she seemed to want it just as much as he needed it. For the last time his hands would feel and pleasure her. For the last time he felt the softness of her skin and heard her soft moans. God he loved this. He loved her.

He had to remember not to fall asleep once they were done. He had told her that he had to leave. That tonight was his last goodbye. He told her that he hoped she would remember him this way. He wanted her to.

He was not sure how long he lied with her, but when the sun was starting to rise he knew he had to leave. He slowly and carefully claimed his arm from under her. He bent down and kissed her one last time on her forehead.

"I love you," He whispered to her then went out the window. He looked at her one more time. "I always will."

He heard her alarm go off, then he was gone.

* * *

"It was an open and close case," Tess said to Catherine when she took a seat at her desk. "The boyfriend came in and confessed to everything. Poor bastard will probably need therapy for the rest of his life."

Cat smiled and shook her head. "Yeah he murdered someone of course he needs therapy," Catherine said lightly, determined to be normal. Thoughts of last nights dream ran through her head. In her dream he had said goodbye. She had to let him go. She was going to get through this. She had to.

"Catherine can I have a moment?" Gabe asked then walked away to his office.

Catherine shared looks with Tess who shrugged. Cat followed Gabe into the office. She had an idea about what he wanted and she was not sure what to say about it. Should she tell him?

"You seem to be better today." He said looking kind of worried. He had something to say and she could see he didn't want to.

"There is no easy way to say this. A body was found. It was mostly burnt but it had cross species DNA and there was a bullet found in the ashes. Did the bullet go completely through?"

Catherine stood still. "I have no clue. There wasn't time to asses the situation. It all happened quickly."

She tried not to cry, but there was no way of holding it back. She knew he was dead but feeling it and actually knowing it was two different things.

"Catherine I am so sorry," Gabe said.

At that moment Tess walked in. "What did you do?" She asked him.

"We believe we found Vincent, the DNA matches."

"Oh my god, Cat I am so sorry," She said putting her arm around Cat. "Like I said you wont go through this alone. We will figure it out."

Gabe looked confused. He felt like they were talking about something he did not know. "What are you two going to figure out?"

They both looked at him, then Tess looked at Catherine. Catherine quickly thought it through. She supposed it would not matter if Gabe knew. "I found out yesterday that I am pregnant." She said so quickly she wasn't sure he could understand.

He grew wide-eyed and sat on the corner of his desk in awe. "Whoa." was all he could manage to say.

There was a long awkward silence. Catherine felt uncomfortable and like she was going to be sick. Great.

"I think we need to tell J.T about Vincent and maybe the thing growing inside you," Tess said braking the silence. "He needs to know about Vincent and maybe he can give input on the thing," She said looking at Catherine's stomach.

"She is right. J.T is the only one of use who knows anything about the beast gene. He might be able to help," Gabe said agreeing with Tess.

Catherine nodded in agreement, "Yeah I guess we don;t have much of a choice, But I should go alone. I think I need to do this alone."

Tess was going to fight with Cat, but Gabe stopped her. Catherine looked at them both then left. She had to get there before she chickened out. For some reason telling J.T she was with child felt like having to tell a parent that you were sixteen and pregnant.

She felt dumb for this. It was not like he could ground her or take away her phone. Maybe she felt this way because he was going to tell her what she already knew. She could even hear his voice in her head saying, "This can't be. You need to abort, Now."

Once she got there she was sure she was going to be sick. She fled from her car and from the corner she saw J.T pull up as well. She continued to run to the side of the building. She puked as soon as she got there. She hated the morning sickness. It made her think about the past week. She had been sick then too, but she never suspected pregnancy.

"You okay," J.T asked standing behind her with his arms fool.

Catherine nodded as she turned to him. "We need to talk."

They went inside. J.T offered her a drink and she told him he needed to sit. He sat next to her and she took his hands in hers. Vincent meant a lot to the both of them.

"J.T...This morning a burnt body was found. DNA confirms that it is...Vincent." She saw his eyes begin to water.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He shook his head before she could answer. He had seen Vincent the night before. He said that he was leaving for good, but he had not realized he meant this. He couldn't believe this.

"There's more," She said.

"What? Is it worse than this,"

She nodded.

He looked at her unsure, what else could be worse?

"I am...pregnant," She said struggling to get the last word out.

J.T's jaw dropped. "Like with Vincent's baby?"

Catherine nodded. She watched as his sadness turned into fear. She gave him the look she knew she was going to get.

He stood slowly as if he were trying to process what she had just told him. He ran his hand through his hear. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that is why I ran from the hospital. J.T I'm scared."

"Well you can't go through with the pregnancy. We have no idea what will come out. We don;t know if it could even be normal." J.T mentally cursed Vincent. How could he leave them with this? He shook his head. It was not fair to be mad at Vincent. If he had known this he would not have left.

Cat closed her eyes. She knew he was right, but could she do it? What if the baby was normal? What if the beast gene could not be passed down? After all it was added to Vincent after he was born. Gabe proves to them that the beast gene was almost separate from the human gene.

"Catherine you are going to abort, right," J.T asked as if her could read her thoughts.

"I am not sure I have much of a choice." Catherine said hiding her face in her hands. "J.T I miss him. I can't believe he is gone. My last memory of him was the look on his face after I shot him. How could I have not looked for him?"

"He would not have let you," J.T sat next to her and patted her back. "You can't do this to yourself. Vincent would not want you to."

Catherine nodded. "I feel like we lost him months ago. Its like the Vincent we saw lat was a twin. It looked like him and sounded like him, but he was not him."

"Yeah I know. Maybe you are right. They guy in the fire was not Vincent. Our Vincent dies Months ago," J.T said.

Catherine's phone beeped. She looked at it. "There is a disturbance close by. I need to check it out." She said. They said goodbye and she promised to go back so they could talk more.

J.T watched her leave. He felt like she was now his responsibly. Damn Vincent.

"Hey," Catherine said to Tess once she got there.

"Hey, We need to go to the fourth floor. Neighbor is worried because he hurt dishes breaking. Guess we are just checking it out to be sure all is well."

"Okay," Cat said as they both went into the elevator.

"How did things go with J.T," Tess asked?

"About the way I expected. He thinks I need to abort the pregnancy. I always knew I needed to, but it still hurt to hear. The baby could come out beastly, but what if it is normal?"

The elevator beeped before Tess could answer. They went to apartment 4D. Tess was about to knock when they heard a gun go off. They both pulled out their guns. Tess announced who they were before kicking down the door.

They both when in quickly. There was a man standing by the window and a woman bleeding on the bed. She looked at them with fear.

"Drop you weapon," Catherine demanded!

The man smiled then shot her in the stomach. Catherine had no time to react.

Tess fired her hitting the man in the leg. She looked at Catherine who was standing there looking at her stomach in shock. There was no wound and they both saw the bullet laying on the floor next to Cat's foot.

Tess picked it up. "It's a Bee bee." She looked at Catherine's stomach again. This should have still left its mark. Normal baby my ass."

* * *

"Wait you got shot and the bee bee just bounded off," J.T said shocked.

Gabe paced behind the sofa at cat's house as J.T just stood looking at Catherine's stomach as if the baby would pop out and eat them all.

"Is this even possible? How is this possible?" Cat asked. She was still unsure it went down the way she knew it did. It was like her mind wouldn't believe it.

"I don't know Cat. It's not like there has ever been a beastie pregnancy before," J.T said snappy.

"Don't yell at her." Gabe snapped at J.T.

"I don't have all the answers." He yelled back.

"Hey!"Tess yelled getting them all to look at her. "Fighting will not help anything. Cat could be in real trouble. If this thing has some sort of beast force field there is a big possibility she can't even abort it."

"Oh god," J.T said taking a seat. "This is not good."

Catherine silently agreed with him. There was no way this baby was normal. The only question was how much danger was she in? Was there a possibility that the baby could hurt her from the inside? What would it look like? How different could it be?

"One thing is for sure," Gabe said from behind her. "If this baby kills you, I will kill it."

"The baby is not killing anyone. Vincent was a good man." J.T said in defense. He needed to believe things were not as bad as they seemed. "I will run test. I will need some of your blood and time. Looks like I am now your doctor."

"Do you even know anything about prenatal care," Cat asked.

"Not much, but I am a fast study. For now you should get some rest. We will have to figure the rest out in the morning."

"Well I am not leaving her alone," Tess said.

"Tess it's not like I have a bomb living in me. Right know it is like the size of a pin head." Catherine said.

"Do you even know how far along you are?" Gabe asked. Catherine's shook her head.

"We will find out within a few day. I will need time to look into this." J.T said.

"I am still not leaving you alone. I will stay her tonight, then we can make the rest up as we go." Tess said.

"Okay, I need to get home." J.T said grabbing his jacket. He left without another word.

Catherine could tell this whole thing made in nervous. Hell it made her nervous.

"I am going to go to," Gabe said looking pale. He left in a hurry as well.

Catherine and Tess looked at each other. Both of them had a look that said 'Well damn.'

**Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks :]**


	4. Chapter 4:Heartbreaks and heartbeats

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter Four: Heartbreaks and heartbeats

"Where are we going?" Tess asked looking at the directions J.T had given them through text. They had not seen him in a little over two weeks and this made them all nervous. "What do you think he is up to? "

Cat shrugged. She was to busy trying not to crash due to the snow to worry about conversation. "I have no clue. "

"Have you heard from Gabe?" Tess asked. He had not been in much of the past two weeks and it made Tess wonder what he was up to.

"No I haven't. It's not like I keep tabs on the guy," Catherine answered. "I think this is it."

"9001, yep." Tess said confirming.

They both climbed from the car. "Could he have picked a colder night?" Tess said.

Catherine laughed. She looked at what looked to be a house. This was odd. It was pretty big and isolated. It was not his usual hide out. "It's pretty."

"Hey come one get inside before you catch a cold," J.T said from the porch.

They did as they were told hurrying to get inside. Once they were in, the first room they saw was a living room. It held a huge fireplace that was holding a toasty worm fire. Cat took a few steps toward it. Gabe stood from the couch.

"I found Gabe," Catherine said to Tess.

"I see. What is going on? You two have been MIA for two weeks," Tess asked.

"Welcome to Cat's new home." J.T said making both of them to turn and look at him. He could tell by the look on their faces that they were shocked and confused.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind," Vincent asked Tori as she walked around the little living room. "You can't just go around killing people."

Tori gave Vincent a playful pout look. "You were much funnier when you were less human."

Vincent shook his head as she rubbed his face with his hands. "Tori you have to be more careful. If you get cough-"

"I will murder every one of them without a second thought," Tori said with a menacing smile. "Oh Vincent you really should let your beast come out. You look so bored."

"I am not a beast," He said trying not to let her anger him.

"She is gone you know. Your precious Catherine believes you to be dead. Your plan worked. I saw her you know in the arms of Gabe," Tori went to Vincent getting her lips close to his. "Soon she will be his. She will have forgotten you. I can make it all better if you let me."

"Never," He said pushing her away harder than he meant to. He hated the thought of Catherine and Gabe. He went to the counter putting his hands on it, using it for support.

"What is so special about her? Why can she have your love, but I can't," Tori asked wishing death on Catherine. She hated that she could not have Vincent. She felt so strongly for him even though she had no idea why. Animal instinct maybe. Whatever it was she felt like he was her territory and Catherine's memory was pissing all over it.

"Whatever, Gabe will have her soon enough and you will be begging me to love you."

Vincent's nostrils flared as visions of Gabe's hands all over Catherine flashed into his mind. His beast seemed to explode from him and the counter he was holding on to broke in to pieces. He could hear Tori giggle. She did this on purpose and if he could he would tell her to leave, but if he didn't take responsibility for her, who will?

* * *

"I am not moving!" Catherine said standing her ground. They had moved to the kitchen and everyone but Cat was sitting.

"Guys you can't just ask her to pack up her life," Tess said. She was with Cat on this one.

"This place is secluded. There is enough room for the two of us and rooms for Tess and Gabe if need be. You need to be watched, monitored. We have no idea what you are in for," J.T argued.

"J.T, what makes you think I need Gabe here. Or Tess? I am still an adult and in control of my own life."

"That's the point Catherine, Your not. We have no idea what the baby is capable of." J.T said.

"Okay I think we all need to take a step back and think about this. Tori is the product of beast gene and she seems okay up until recently anyway." Tess said.

"Yeah but that was from a different generation. This is a whole new thing. Please Cat. If anything happens to you Vincent would come back from the dead and kill me."

Catherine looked at J.T with a sigh. "Fine I will move." She said knowing in the end she wouldn't win anyway. Besides she knew if Vincent where here he would have already had her stuff packed.

J.T looked relieved. "Thank you."

Tess', Catherine's, and Gabe's phones all went off. They cough a case.

* * *

"What do we have," Gabe asked as they all walked on scene?

"Looks like an animal attack. Passerby said they heard screams coming from the park and by they time they got here they...Well it's not a pretty sight."

"He was not kidding," Catherine said trying to keep her dinner down.

"Well these marks are unmistakable. It has to be a bea- You know," Tess said.

"I was wondering what Tori was up to." Gabe said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Cat asked.

"I guess it depends on how much the passerby saw. We should go talk to him," Gabe replied.

"I didn't really see much," Lyle said. He was a tall man, nicely built. "I was jogging and I heard her yells. I thought maybe she was being attacked by a guy you know. I did not expect an animal."

"Is that was you saw attacking her," Catherine asked.

"Well no, by the time I got here whatever got to her was gone and she was dead."

"Okay, thanks for your time." Tess said.

The three of them Went back to the body. "Do we have an ID," Catherine asked.

"Yeah, as Alyssa Bury. She was only twenty-five." Gabe said giving Catherine an odd expression.

"What," Catherine asked?

"Nothing," Gabe said then walked away.

Tess and Catherine shrugged at each other.

* * *

"He is so in love with you." Tess said as they drove back to Cat's apartment. She's supposed to spend a few more night so she could pack and give the landlord a notice of her moving.

"I know, but I can't help that I do not share his feeling." Catherine said once again feeling guilty about using him to cry one. She felt like she was leading him on.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. He is a good guy you know."

"Tess," Catherine said surprised she said that.

"What? You know I am right. He has a job. He is caring and he is not a beast, and I mean as in to say he is not a jerk or hiding a secret. In today's day and age what more could you ask for?"

Catherine did not answer. Tess had a good point. There was just one problem. He was not Vincent. She shook herself mentally. Vincent was dead. He was never coming back. She had no choice but to move on. The thought made her eyes tear. Why did she have to meet him in the first place? What was the point of meeting him if this was how it would all end?

* * *

"A month? I am already a month along," Catherine said surprised. J.T had her on a hospital bed. She sat up so he could take her blood.

"Yeah. Most people don't know they are pregnant until about two or three months. It happens." J.T said sounding like a real doctor.

J.T went to put the needle in but the moment the needle touched her skin it bounced away. They both sat there shocked. "Well I did not see this coming."

Catherine looked at J.T. "Okay so how do we plan on doing this?"

"Maybe if you do it yourself it wont activate," J.T said unsure what else to do.

"You want me to stick myself with a needle?"

"I just need you to get through the skin. I can take it from there."

"Okay," Catherine said taking the needle. With J.T's guidance she was about to get the needle in. J.T took it from there. He held it in place as he gathered all the little tubes.

"If Vincent where here what do you think he would be doing," Cat asked.

J.T laughed. "I could imagine he would be kicking himself. Maybe apologizing to you over and over until you explode with apology. Then he would find a way to fix it. He would find a cure for the baby. Probably never let you out of his sight."

Catherine laughed to. The picture J.T painted sounded just like him. "Yeah, your right," She said.

Catherine couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what to do with this. I don't know how to do this."

J.T finished and sat next to her. "Neither do I, But you are not alone. I will be here as long as you need me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Catherine stood grabbing her jacket.

"Sorry for what?"

She turned to him once she reached the door of the room. "If I had never came into Vincent's life he would be alive you. You guys never would have went through all of this and we would not be standing here today," She said then left the room going quickly down the stairs.

"Catherine," She heard J.T call once she reached the bottom. She looked up the stairs to him. "If you had not stayed in his life. If you had stayed away like he told you. He would have gone to you. He has lived because of you."

* * *

**January 14-One month later-Two months pregnant. **

Catherine sat on the front porch. It was a beautiful day. She couldn't explain how happy she was that the holiday's were over.

She looked down at the third body they have found that had been deemed and "Animal attack." What the hell was Tori doing? Did she think this was a game or something?

"Hey you ready?" J.T asked. He got the equipment to hear the baby's heart beat and wanted to try it out. Tess had come over for the occasion.

Catherine was on the bed as J.T searched for it. There was not mistaking it when it was found. It sounded as if there were a herd of horses running about in her stomach. The emotions that overtook her was shocking. For the first time she felt almost excited about this.

"Oh my god. You have a baby in there." Tess said almost as if she was sharing Catherine's feelings.

"The baby sounds healthy," J.T said. There was something about this little heart beat that seemed to calm them all. He smiled at cat and Tess.

"Wow." Catherine said. "I am going to have a baby." She said. Looking at the ultrasound screen.

* * *

"Hey thanks for meeting me," Gabe said as Catherine joined him for dinner. They had been out together a few times before and if had gotten less awkward.

"No problem," She said taking her seat.

"Wine?" A waitress asked her.

"No water would be great," Cat said. Then looked at Gabe.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. We heard the baby's heart beat today. It was cool."

Dinner went on like this. They talked about work. They talked about the baby. They laughed over embarrassing moments. She felt almost normal.

Gabe walked her to her car afterwords. They exchanged a few more words and the next thing Catherine knew was Gabe was kissing her. Even more surprising she was kissing him back.

Gabe pulled away with a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. "That was amazing."

Cat smiled, "Yeah." She agreed. She was a little to confused to talk. "I should go. Work in the morning"

"Yeah, so does this mean anything?" He asked for clarification.

Catherine paused. What did this mean? "Yeah I think it means we should give it a try." She said not even sure why she was saying it. Did she really mean it? She smiled at him before getting in her car and driving away.

**Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Just to let everyone know I do see all reviews even though not all of them post to my reviews. I am not sure why they are not but I do see and appreciate all of them. Thanks so much. I hope you are all enjoying! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: From Beauty To Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter Five: From Beauty To Beast

**February 4th -two months and three weeks pregnant.**

"This is so frustrating!" Catherine said throwing the folders down on to her desk. She looked at the board that had eight faces looking back at her. She had set up the board late last night and had been looking at it ever since.

"Here have some coffee." Tess said handing Cat the coffee she originally got for herself. "Have you been here all night? "

"Yeah, I just don't see why she is targeting these women. I mean they have nothing to do with Murifieldm, they seem to be just normal people. None of these women are even cops or FBI. No doctors of any sort."

"So um, " Tess said leaning closer to Cat. "How it is going between you and Gabe? "

"Good, Okay, I think," Catherine said unsure. "I don't know. He is great you know. I guess I'm just... holding on.

"To what? Vincent? Cat he is gone. He can't come back from death. "

"I know...Just sometimes...Never mind. He is dead. I need to accept that and move on. "

"So is he good in bed? "

"Tess! That is none o-"

"You know they all kinda look like you." Tess said cutting Catherine off.

Catherine looked at the women on the board. She was right. They all had long dark hair and dark eyes. They had the same face shapes. "Oh my god. Do you think she is targeting these women because they look like me? "

"I don't know, but it is a good theory," Tess said looking at the board as well.

"But why? What did I do to her? "

"You know she was really into Vincent. Maybe she blames you for his death." Tess answered.

Catherine's stomach felt sick. "I am the reason for his death, Tess."

"No Cat," Tess said shaking her head. "You had no choice but to shoot him. He would have killed  
Reynolds if you hadn't."

"Yeah maybe." Catherine agreed. She knew Vincent would have killed, but it didn't mean taking his life was the better choice.

"You guys haven't slept together have you?" Tess said knowing she was right and hoping to get Cat's mind off the current subject.

"No we haven't. It's just weird. Like he is my boss. But it's more than that. I have a little person inside me. A little half Vincent person. It's just weird."

"When you put it like that, yeah it's off." Tess said with a smile.

"What do you think her agenda is," Cat said going back to the Board. Do you think She will come after me at some point?"

"She might. It would make sense." Tess said. "J.T doesn't like it."

"J.T doesn't like my Board?" Catherine asked confused.

"No, He doesn't like you seeing Gabe," Tess said with a laugh.

"Speaking of seeing people, are you and J.T seeing each other"

"No we are not." Tess said. "But we might be going that way."

This made Catherine smile. She wanted to see both of them happy and if that was with each other than she was cool with it. "Well you have my blessing if it matters."

"You don't think it's weird? He his nowhere near my type." Tess said.

"Maybe your type wasn't working out." Catherine said. "Anyway I am going to go back to the crime scenes and talk to people close by. I want to see if any one has seen Tori. If they are targeted before hand then maybe someone saw her."

"Okay and I am going to pitch this to Gabe. You know he won't be happy about this." Tess said standing.

"I know, But it is what it is."

* * *

"Have you seen this woman?" Catherine asked the hot dog stand owner. He was about the thirtieth person she had asked and she was on her last crime scene. No one so far had ever seen her.

"Yeah I have seen her." The guy said in a heavy accent. "She walks by every day. Goes up that hill and turns right at the first road. Odd it is. There is nothing but an old abandoned house there. Maybe she is fixing it up."

"Thank you so much." Cat said. She bought a hotdog from him. She was always hungry know. Something that seemed to be worse than the morning sickness. Maybe because if she didn't eat she got sick.

She ate it as she made her way up the hill. She was on foot since she left her car to walk the park. Once she finished the hotdog she jogged up it.

It didn't take long to reach the road that turns right. She ran down that road for a bit but had to stop. She was more easily tired now that she was with child. It was irritating. This road felt like it took forever to get down, but eventually she reached the old abandoned house.

She stood there just staring at it. Her heart speed up a bit. She took a deep breath then walked up the porch steps. She pulled out her gun before knocking on the door. "Tori it's Catherine. We need to talk." She called out as she knocked.

There was no answer. Catherine tried the door and to her surprise the door was unlocked. She pushed it open and stepped in slowly. "Tori I am coming in," She called out. "I am not here to hurt you, we just need to talk."

Catherine checked the first floor. It was clear. She made her way up the stairs and her heart seemed to be trying to escape her chest. She could hear it so clear it was as if her heart was in her head. The stairs creaked as she went up.

"Tori are you here?"

There was a noise that had her running back down the stairs. She saw someone run into the woods out the window. She flew from the house into the woods. She could see Tori up ahead. She knew she had no chance of catching her if she went beast.

"Tori!" Cat called out as she ran.

Suddenly Tori turned on her. Catherine could see that she had gone beast. "Stay were you are," She said to Tori, pointing her gun at her.

"You going to shoot me like you shot Vincent?" Tori taunted

"I will if you try anything." Cat said. "I just want to talk."

Tori roared. Catherine hated that she actually scared her. She started to back away slowly. She had not thought this through.

Tori ran at her and stopped a few feet short. Catherine had managed to fall backwards.

"Going so soon?" Tori growled.

There was a loud snapping sound behind Catherine causing both of them to look behind them. When Catherine looked back to Tori she was gone.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" Vincent yelled as he threw Tori up against a free holding her by the neck.

Tori smiled. She loved it when Vincent was mad. It was such a turn on even though she had to admit he was a bit scary.

Vincent snarled at her before he turned from her. He took his anger out on the surrounding trees. He was so angry he could kill. Finally he was calm enough to think straight. He stood with his hand on the tree. "If you EVER hurt her. I swear I will end you." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"What is so great about her? What the hell does she have that I don't? I would give you everything. Is she willing to do that? What does she have?"

Vincent turned to Tori. His eyes had soften and he looked so human it surprised Tori. "My heart." He said then walked away.

* * *

"Are you out of your damn mind!" Gabe yelled in his office. "What were you thinking going after someone you knew was after you?"

"I had a lead and I took it." Cat said in her own defense.

"Come on Cat it was pretty dumb." Tess said receiving a 'who's side are you on' look from Catherine.

"Look it wasn't my best move, but I don't need to get drilled about it. I am no more breakable now then I was before."

"No you are just pregnant." Gabe argued.

"With a baby who proved it can take care of itself!" Catherine said. She could not believe they were having this conversation.

"Desk duty." Gabe said. "I do not want you on the streets."

"You can't do that! I did nothing wrong."

"I am your boss I call the shots."

"Was that shot called by my boss? Or my boyfriend," Catherine asked with anger?

"That was your boss, because your boyfriend would pretend to transfer you until six weeks after you had the baby." Gabe said walking from the room. He was done with the conversation.

Tess followed Gabe out leaving Catherine speechless. What had just happened?

"Don't you think you are being a little unfair?" Tess asked Gabe.

"No, If she will not protect herself I will. There is a killer on the loose who want's her dead. I will take no chances."

"Yeah but-."

"Tess this is not negotiable." Gabe said stepping into the mans bathroom ending the conversation.

* * *

"You are aware that it is eight and Gabe has been waiting outside for you for an hour right," Tess asked Catherine? She was putting her jacket on getting ready to leave.

"I know, he is supposed to be my ride home, but I am making him suffer." Cat said still upset from earlier.

"Cat he just wants you to be safe. If he were Vincent he would probably tie you to a tree or something. You can't stay mad at him forever."

Catherine sighed. "I know, but I still don't want him to give me a ride."

"Well I was going over there to talk with J.T. I can give you a ride."

Catherine agreed and finished for the night. She knew Gabe would not let her leave without talking first. She had no idea what to say to him.

As she suspected Gabe stopped her. "Cat I am sorry. I over reacted."

Catherine gave him a small smile. "I am still mad at you." She said but gave him a hug. "Does this mean I am not on desk duty?"

"This means I will think about it. How are you going to go about telling people you are pregnant?"

Catherine shook her head, "I don't know. I guess it is another thing to figure out." She said a little stressed.

Gabe took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "You don't have to do it alone. We can do this together."

"Cat come on," Tess called from the car. "Its freezing!"

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

Gabe nodded, "Yeah see you."

J.T was waiting on the porch when they got there. Cat could see by the look on his face he planned on scolding her. "Don't," She said as she walked by. "Gabe already gave me the third degree. I am not sure I can take much more."

* * *

"I told you she moved on." Tori said as Vincent looked at the pictures of Gabe and Catherine hugging and kissing.

Vincent's eyes stung with tears. He wanted this for her. It was the reason he faked his death, But it still hurt to see, and to be honest it made him mad. He put the pictures down and walked outside. He had to calm himself. He was feeling territorial.

"I told you." Tori said from beside him.

"I want her to move on. She deserved to be happy."

"Then why do you look livid," Tori asked wanting to egg him on. Hoping he would turn to her for comfort.

"Because it hurt." He walked away. Effectively pissing Tori off.

**One week later**

Vincent climbed the fire escape to Catherine window. He had to see her. Hell at this point he was ready to confess to everything just to hold her. He wanted to beg her to forgive everything he had done. He wanted to tell her that Gabe was not meant to be with her. He wanted to tell her that their love was epic. That without her he was nothing but a beast, and the beast needs his beauty.

He looked in to her window then felt confused. The room was empty. Had she moved? Where did she go?

Vincent closed his eyes and thought back to the last time they were together. He thought about the sound of her heartbeat. Then he tuned everything else out and listened for it. People would be amazed to know that everyone's heartbeat sounded different.

Dun dun, Dun dun, Dun dun. Hearing her heart beat made him smile. He could tell she was near by. He followed the sound and soon found her. She was getting out of a cab going to an expensive apartment building. He watched as she moved her hair, exposing her beautiful neck, so she could place her purse on her shoulder.

Lucky for Vincent she had only gone to the second floor. He heard her ring a door bell. Bingo. He thought as he climbed on to the balcony. He could see Gabe getting off the sofa to answer the door.

"It as been a week your thinking time is up, and I have to tell you I am sick of desk duty." Cat said the moment he answered the door.

"So noted," Gabe said inviting her in.

Catherine walked in and stopped short. Where the dinning table usually was stood a crib. She grew wide-eyed. "You...Bought a crib." She said shock clear in her voice.

"Yeah, well the baby will need a place to sleep. You know, when you are over. Or you could move in...Once the baby is born I mean." Gabe gave Catherine a worried look. "Is this too much?"

"No, no its sweet. I just was not expecting it." Catherine said giving Gabe a smile.

"I wanted to show you that I was being honest when I said you wouldn't have to do this alone."

"Gabe, I am speechless. You know you don't have to. I mean we just started this and the pregnancy probably wasn't-."

"It does not matter. You are pregnant and I am still in love with you. This baby needs to parents and if you will let my I would like to fill the spot. I know we have not been together long, and this might be fast, but I love you Catherine Chandler, and I was hoping you would become my wife."

Before she could even react there was a loud cracking sound that came from the balcony. They both went outside quickly.

"Holy wow." Cat said. There was a chunk of the garnet railing was missing. "How did that happen?" Cat asked. She had to take a deep breath to slow her heart. Again it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Much like it did at the house Tori was staying at.

Gabe shook his head. He was just as shocked and lost as she was. "Um...I don't think it was a bird."

Vincent had no idea what to do. His heart raced and his mind felt like mush. He had expected her to move on, but now she was having Gabe's baby and possibly getting married. Vincent hid in the darkest part of the park across from the apartments.

He listened for Catherine's heart again. He found it quickly and this time he heard the second heart beat. This one was much fast and sounded like hooves. He took a deep breath as he listened to the baby's heartbeat. As he listened to its heart his own slowed. He found himself calming.

Once calm the tears found him. Maybe he needed to leave this place for good. He heard California was a fun place to live. And it was as far away from here he would get without leaving America. He would take Tori with him. There was no way he would leave here alone with Catherine.

Yeah his mind was made up by this time next week hew would be soaking up the sun. So they say anyway.

* * *

"He bought a crib J.T," Catherine said pacing the living room. "I should be falling head over heals for this guy. I like him a lot. I just...J.T what am I doing?"

"Moving on." J.T replied. "Vincent would want this for you. Maybe not with Gabe, but still. He is a good man. He will take care of you."

"So will you." She said. "If I said no to him. If I never had another boyfriend in my life. You wouldn't let down."

"No I wouldn't. Vincent cared for you, and even though I have a strange way of showing it I care about you." J.T said.

"You know when I went to that house Tori was staying at my heartbeat as if it were trying to escape my chest. Then again I felt it at Gabe's tonight. I only ever had that feeling when Vincent was close."

"Cat he is dead." J.T said not wanting her to give herself false hope.

"I know." Catherine laughed a little. "Anyway thanks for listening. I am going to go to bed."

"Hey, for the record, Gabe will be a lucky man to have you."

Catherine smile. "For the record, I really hope you and Tess get together. She would be a lucky woman to have you."

* * *

"Hey where are you," Tess asked Cat over the phone?

"I am jogging, or at least trying to. This is much harder to do when you are pregnant."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Catherine slowed to a walk. "Because it helps me think. Gabe thinks I need to pretend to transfer. My baby bump is starting to show and since we have no idea how this whole baby this is going to go down we think it's best no one but us knows."

"Okay so what do you have to think about? It sounds like a closed deal to me," Tess asked.

"Well," Catherine said pausing. "A few nights ago he asked me to marry him."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"I am telling you now." Cat said.

"Okay? Well what did you say?"

"Well after thinking on it I told him yes." Catherine said slowly.

"Okay then what are you thinking on?" Tess asked confused.

"What if I made a mistake? What if I can not go through with this. I don't want to hurt him Tess." Catherine said.

"Okay we need to have dinner. I will be free in like twenty minutes. I can tell you are freaking out."

"Okay well I am like ten minutes from Fred's."

"Okay sounds good to me. See you there." Tess said then hung up.

Catherine started to jog again. She was starting to slow when she heard someone asked for help. The voice was coming from the woods. She jogged over to where the trees started. "Hello?" She called out.

"Please help." Someone responded.

Catherine went in without a second thought. "Where are you?"

"I'm here follow my voice. I have fallen and I think I broke my ankle."

Catherine followed the woman's voice. "I still can't find you." Catherine said.

"I am right here." Tori said.

Catherine turned to her. She didn't have a chance to say anything before she found herself flying through the air.

"Well this is going to be easy." Tori said as she ran at Catherine.

Catherine felt anger like never before. Tori could hurt her baby. She had already taken the lover of her life there was no way she would let Tori take her baby to. This enraged her and when Tori reached her Catherine ran at her knocking her to the ground.

She hear growls that came from her own throat. Tori's eyes were wide with shock. She tried to fight Cat off but somehow hat found herself holding her own.

Tori was finally able to get Catherine off her but did not stick around. The moment she was free from Cat's claws she ran.

* * *

"You attacked Catherine!" Vincent yelled. He was about to beast up but Tori stopped him.

"Vincent she turned beast. She was really strong. I don't know how, but she scared the day lights out of be. She could have killed me. Hell she could have killed you."

Vincent's mind raced. Could this be true? Or was it just another thing Tori was saying? But what if it was true? How could this be? How could...Unless. Vincent sat heavily on the sofa. Unless the baby was not Gabe's. What if it was his? What if the baby was his and it was having this effect on Catherine.

Vincent was dumbfounded. Could that even be possible? His heart thumped in his chest as he thought back to how the baby's heart beat calmed him. "Oh my god." He said out loud. The baby is mine. He said to himself. The baby is mine.

**Please leave review so I know how I am doing. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Six: Alive

"I'm sorry..You what?" Tess asked so stunned her head was spinning.

Cat felt uncomfortable as the three of them looked at her like she spouted two extra heads.

"I need more blood. The last time I checked you had a trace of beast gene in your blood, but I didn't think it would get much worse." J.T said.

"I'm sorry I have beast gene in my blood and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"This can't be good." Gabe said worried.

"Of course it's not good. Does this mean she will forever be a beast?" Tess asked.

"I Don't think so. I think it just has to do with the pregnancy. Either way we will find out." J.T looked at the Cat. Fear was clear on her face. "Cat don't worry, I will figure this out." J.T said reassuring her.

* * *

**Two day's later— Three months Pregnant. **

"They don't fit." Catherine said standing in front of the full length mirror. "I wore these like three days ago how can they not fit now?"

J.T shrugged as he clean the ultrasound machine. "Your pregnant. Growing is going to happen."

"Yeah but in three days," Catherine asked a little put off.

"Cat your bump is showing. Did you think you would be able to stay in you cloths for much longer?" Tess asked in a playful tone.

"No I just didn't expect it so soon. I guess I am not wearing this." Catherine said peeling the jeans off.

"There is clothes in this closet for you," J.T said pointing to the closet.

"You bought me clothes," Cat asked as she went to the closet? She opened the doors and he was not kidding. There was all kinds of clothes in various sizes.

"Wow when can I move in," Tess asked jokingly?

"Ooh look at this." Catherine said pulling out a stunning red number. She took off her shirt, then pulled it on.

"Wow that looks great. You can't even see the baby bump." Tess said.

Catherine went to the mirror to see it. Tess was right she looked good. "How do you do it J.T?"

He shrugged. "I am proactive. Just know that if for any reason we have to pack up and leave in fifteen minutes all these clothes stay."

Cat smiled. "I think Gabe will love this."

"I didn't buy that for Gabe." J.T said under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean," Catherine asked?

"How about we go pick out your shoes. I think those black knee boots would be perfect. Keep you as warm as possible." Tess said trying to shift the focus.

"No," Cat said looking from Tess back to J.T. "I want to know what that was supposed to mean."

"I just...It's none of my business."

"J.T what the hell did that mean!" Catherine asked getting irritated.

"Look it's just I don't think Gabe is right for you."

"A few days ago you were supportive of this." Catherine said.

"No, I said He would be lucky to marry you. I will support you okay. But that does not mean that I have to like it." J.T said. "To be honest I don't think any man would be good for you. So Gabe is as good as any."

"So what you think I should just give up on love because Vincent is dead? J.T he broke my heart. He stole it from me, then crushed it. He left me and if you don't think I don't wish for him every night you are wrong. I want him J.T, but I can't have him. So it is up to me how I mend my heart. The heart Vincent broke." Cat said walking from the room.

Tess and J.T exchanged looks. "I am such a prick." He said to her.

"No your not. You worry for her. You could have gone about it in a different way." Tess said giving him a smile. "Gabe will take care of her. He knows everything already. She can share that part of her life with him. She can't do that with anyone else. Well besides you, but I don't think you two would work." Tess said.

"You don't think I am good enough for Catherine?" J.T asked a little hurt.

"Well yeah your good enough for Cat. I just have some else in mind for you." Tess said giving J.T a smile.

* * *

Catherine had to park a few blocks away from the restaurant she was meeting Gabe at. She had taken Tess' advice and wore the black boots. She added her black jacket then got out of there.

The truth was she wasn't even mad at J.T. She felt bad because she was almost grateful he felt that way.

Vincent followed Catherine as she walked. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. He walked a few steps behind her wearing a ball cap with his hoodie up. He watched as men took double looks has she passed by and he found it funny that she never even noticed.

He needed to talk to her before she got to where she was going. He needed to talk. He had to tell her he was alive. He didn't expect her to take him back, but he needed to talk to her. He had to tell her the truth. He also wanted to know what she was thinking keeping this baby. If it was in fact his.

Catherine slowed her stride. Her heart was suddenly beating out of her chest. She stopped walking and looked behind her. She didn't recognize anyone so she shook herself. She needed to stop doing this ro herself.

Vincent hid in an ally a little ways up. To his luck she walked right next to the opening. He planned on gently grabbing her arm and talking to her. However the moment he took her arm he found himself pushing her against the wall, with her face cupped in his hands and is lips on hers.

Catherine was about to scream until the persons lips found hers. It was in this moment that she knew. She kissed him back as the tears slid down that face. She was not sure how she knew it was Vincent. She did not know how it was possible.

Vincent lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands found his face. She held on to his face in fear that he might disappear if she let it go.

Vincent kissed her. He could feel the tears on her face, but he knew she knew it was him. She kissed him back so passionately it took all his will power not to take this farther than a kiss. He was not sure how long they were there kissing, but he had to put her down. This was not part of the plan.

Catherine rested her head on his chest. He could hear her heart racing and she was out of breath. "Vincent," She whispered.

He hugged her. How could he not? He had thought about this so many times over the past two months. This was way better than he imagined. He couldn't believe how relieved he was to have her safe in his arms.

Catherine pulled away from him. She looked at his face and gasped. "Your scar. It's back." She said unsure if she was actually awake or dreaming.

"It's a long story. One I will tell you but we can't do it here." He said to her.

"Vincent how are you not dead." Catherine said still trying to wrap her head around this.

"I faked it. I wanted you to move on. So I faked it."

"You, you hurt me. Vincent I have been beside myself without you. What, how...I agreed to marry Gabe." Catherine hit him with her fist. She was just so angry. As she hit him repeatedly she said, "have you any idea what I have been through? I have been lost and scared!" She ran out of anger and was back to crying.

"I am so sorry," Vincent said taking her in his arms again. "I will never leave you again. I am here as long as you want me."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have not had a lot of time today. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7:What Does This Mean

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW.**

Chapter Seven: What Does This Mean

"What do you think is going on," Tess asked J.T.

J.T shrugged. He had no clue. Earlier she had left like a bat out of hell. "I don't know. She sounded strange on the phone."

"Yeah she did." Gabe said worried. "She should be here by now."

"Hey she is fine. She is probably stuck in traffic or something." Tess said easing her own mind.

At that moment they heard the front door open and close. Catherine walked in. She looked bewildered.

"Oh thank god," Gabe said going to her. He hugged her close. "You had use worried."

"Sorry, I sat in the car for a bit." She said. "Um, You might want to sit." She said to Gabe who did as she asked.

"Cat, what is going on," Tess asked?

"I was on my way to dinner. I had to park a few blocks away. Anyway, Vincent is alive." She said then Vincent came from behind the wall. All three of them looked at him is shock.

"Dude, you really had me fooled." J.T said. He stood and hugged his friend. "If you ever do that again I will kill you."

Vincent laughed, "Yeah well I don't think I will be going far."

"Okay so you what?" Tess said standing. Cat could tell she was pissed. "You turn into a true monster. You break Cat's heart into a million pieces. You get her knocked up with a beast baby, which by the way is messing with her blood. She cried for you more times than I could count on each had." Tess said. She was now in Vincent' face. "And when she found out that you were dead, She blamed herself. She beat herself up for it, and now you are back. Just like that to what? Get her back? You bastard. Have you any idea how hard all of this has been on her? Do you have any idea what she has been through?"

"Tess please." Catherine said.

Tess turned to her. "No Cat I won't. How many times does he get to uproot your heart? How many times can he break it? How do we know it wasn't him killing all those women? We only assumed Tori because he was dead."

"What women?" Vincent asked.

"The women who have died because they look like Cat." Tess said. She could see that Vincent really didn't know about the women. He actually looked livid.

"You don't know?" She asked him.

"I knew about one. I threatened her life. I never heard of any others." Vincent said. "Let's just say Tori should no longer be an issue."

"Fine, but I still think that you are being unfair to Catherine." Tess said. "And how is it possible that your scar is back. You seem to be back to the old Vincent."

"I am." He said glancing at Cat. He had not told her any of this yet. There was still so much they needed to talk about.

"Wait, You are?" Cat asked. "You remember?"

"Yes, everything." He said to her. He wanted to hug her or at least hold her hand, But Gabe had gravitated in her direction and she was inches away from her.

"How is this possible?" Catherine asked.

"Because I help him." J.T said. "The night you shot him, he reached out to me for help. You got him good. He died on me. For a minute I was sure I wouldn't be able to revive him, but I was. And he woke with his old self back including his scar."

"Wow wait." Catherine said unable to stop the angry tears that came to her eyes. "You mean to tell me that all this time you knew for a fact that my bullet didn't kill Vincent and you let me believe it did." Catherine found herself shaking. "Why would you do that to me? Would it have hurt to tell me?"

"Cat I'm sorry." J.T said. "I didn't know how to tell you. I thought Vincent offed himself. I didn't know which would be worse for you,"

"The truth would have been nice!" Cat yelled in a voice that didn't seem to be her own. She could feel her nostrils flaring, and her hear raced.

J.T took a step back, in fact they all did except for Vincent. "Okay Catherine take a deep breath." Vincent said trying to calm her.

"No you don't get to tell me to take a deep breath. You lied to me. You left me when I needed you. This is all your fault. You should have fought harder for your humanity!" Catherine said humanity with a growl.

It was the oddest feeling. She felt like herself but it was as if she were talking through someone else. Like maybe she was a guest in her own body. She had anger that was beyond her own. She saw things through what felt like a strangers eyes. She was not sure she even had control of her own body.

Cat heard Tess take in a sharp breath. Fear was in Tess' eyes. She was scared. This had Cat backing away from them. She didn't want to hurt them. Soon she felt more and more like herself until she was.

"I'm sorry." She said to Tess. The others have seen or been worse. Tess was the odd one out.

Tess nodded, "Yeah, just remind me not to tick you off." Tess replied trying to give Catherine a smile while she nervously laughed.

Gabe went to Catherine and hugged her close. Vincent had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. "Perhaps we can all keep our hands to ourselves." Vincent said to him.

Gabe stopped hugging her but took her hand, "Just because you are back does not mean she is yours again. We are engaged."

"I did not come back to take her away from you Gabe, but that does not mean that the thought of your hands all over her doesn't piss me off, so let's be safe rather than sorry." Vincent said his hands in fist.

"So why are you back?" Tess asked.

"When I found out that Cat and Gabe were...involved I could hardly stand it. I had to make sure you were truly happy. I followed you to his house one night and learned you were pregnant-."

"The loud cracking sound and the missing piece to the railing." Cat said.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, I hid in the woods across the street so you guys would not see me. After that I planned on leaving for good. I needed to get out of New York. But then Tori said that she attacked you," He said the next word with hate, "Again...She said that you turned beast. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Which brings me to the most important question. Why have you not aborted this pregnancy?"

"We were going to." J.T said. "At least that was the plane. That was until we learned that the baby has some sort of protective shield of her. She got shot with a bee bee and it never even left a mark. So I got this place and our plan is to play it by ear. I can't even get a needle in for blood. Cat has to stick herself."

"Yeah, crazy right." Catherine said to Vincent. "This has been the scariest part of you being gone. We have no idea what to expect."

"Could it be like Tori? She had no clue of what she was until adulthood." Vincent asked J.T.

"It could, But you and Tori's father are different. I would assume the offspring of you two would be different to. We just have no way of knowing. All I can say is that the change in Catherine's blood should not last long after the baby is born."

"Why should we know longer be concerned about Tori?" Catherine asked.

"Because I put her on a plan to California. Told her if I saw her here I would kiss her. She seemed excited about leaving." Vincent said hoping for her sake she did as she was told.

"So we let a kill walk free." Tess said not liking it at all.

"We give her another chance." Catherine said. What else could she say?

"So is Cat supposed to just forget the last what? Five months of her life and forgive you?" Tess asked still not happy with him being back.

"No of course not. Like I said, I came back because of the baby. I don't want you to have to go through this at all, but I certainly don't want you to do it without me. I am here as long as you want me, and I will be around for whatever you want me around for. I just want to be here when you need me."

"Well she doesn't need you. Gabe said. He didn't want to lose Catherine even thought it felt like the inevitable. "She has me."

"That's great, but she will need me and so will the baby." Vincent said really wishing Gabe you shut up.

"We would have done fine if you had never returned."

"Yeah, and maybe you wouldn't have. The point is I am here now." Vincent said

"Cat can I talk to you? Gabe asked. "Outside?"

Cat had to work hard to keep up this Gabe. There was a trail near the house and they were on their way to the little pond the trail led to. "Gabe can you please slow down."

Gabe turned on her and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back not sure what else to do. She wasn't sure what to do with this.

"I love you Cat. I need to know where I stand. Are you leaving me for him." His voice broke near the end.

Catherine stood there not sure what to say. She was torn between the right thing to do and what her heart wanted. Gabe had never hurt her. He had always been there and they had set the wedding for April nineteenth. She was sure he had already sent out invites. It wouldn't be fair to him for her to call things off because Vincent was back.

"Your going to leave me aren't you?"

"No," Catherine heard herself saying before her mind said it was okay. "I can't be sure he wont leave. You wont and I know that." She added breaking her own heart as she said this. What has she thinking? Did she actually want to marry Gabe? Did she truly feel she couldn't trust Vincent?

"Gabe we are getting married in two months. That doesn't change because he is back." Gabe looked like a child on Christmas morning. He hugged her close while she silently cried.

* * *

**One month later March fourteenth Four months pregnant. **

Things seemed to be moving in fast forward mode. Catherine found herself having to stay home most of the time. Gabe had told everyone that she had transferred so being in the city was not a good idea.

So she was spending most of her time planning for the wedding. Almost everything was complete. She only had one major thing left and that was her dress. Lucky for her there is a wedding boutique that actually comes to your house so you can try one dresses. For a price of course. So that is what she would be doing today.

Catherine phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Tess. "Hey," Catherine said. Vincent walked into the room at this moment. It had been a couple of days since she had seen him. He was mostly staying at the abandoned house on the hill.

"Hey Cat, So I know we are supposed to do the dress thing, but We just got something huge and there is no way I can get out of it. I'm sorry." Tess said in a tone that said 'don't be mad.'

"Oh, well it's okay." Cat said trying not to sound disappointed. "It's not that big of a deal anyway." Catherine sighed. "Anyway I have to pee for like the hundredth time today so I will talk at you later."

"Okay, Bye" Tess said.

"Bye,"

"You lie." Vincent said to her at he played with the flowers on the tab;e he was leaning on.

"No, I really have to pee and I swear I am doing it every fifteen minutes." She said making her way to the door of the room.

"I meant about it being okay that she is not here, and that is not being a big deal." Vincent clarified.

Catherine said nothing as she left. She cam back quickly and was glad to see Vincent was still here. "It sucks she can't be here but there is no point in being upset about it." She said to him.

"But you are." Vincent said.

"Yes I am a little sad. It doesn't matter I don't need an audience."

"I will stay. If you want me to." Vincent offered. He was not sure why he did. He tried to separate himself from the wedding crap. It hurt to bad. The worst of it is he knew she knew it was a mistake.

"You don't have to. I am fine." Catherine said.

"It's settled, I will stay. When are they coming?"

"In an hour." Catherine said after checking the clock.

"Okay good," Vincent said going to Catherine. He took her arm in his. "We have time to go for a walk."

Catherine allowed Vincent to bring her out side. He led her to the path and started down it. Catherine breathed in the fresh air of spring. She was glad the cold was over. She looked up at Vincent who kept his eyes straight in front of him.

"Okay what is going on?" Catherine asked. Vincent had not been this close to her since the kiss in the ally.

"What do you mean? We are just walking." Vincent asked.

"You are being...well you. We have not been this close since the ally." Catherine replied.

"Maybe I am hoping with a little charm you will realize you are making a mistake."

"Vincent," Catherine said trying to pull away.

Vincent didn't let go. "I was kidding. I was being serious when I said I will be whatever you need me to be. I want you in my life and if being 'just friends' is the only way then I will take it."

"I didn't think you could do it. You have been distant." Cat said glad they were finally having this talk. For a month they had dealt with awkward silence and meaningless small talk.

"For a while there I wasn't sure I could do it either. Cat I still love you." He said. They had stopped walking at this point. They were standing at the little pond. "But I want you to be happy. If that is with Gabe then so be it."

"Thank you." Catherine said. "I needed to hear that." Catherine could here the water running through the stream that lead to the pond. "I have to pee," She said with a laugh. I will see you back at the house."

* * *

"Hey the people are here." Vincent said. As he said it Catherine gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. He was beside her in a flash. "What's wrong? Are you okay."

Catherine looked up at him with a big smile. "I just felt the baby move." She said in awe. She let out and huffy laugh.

"You did?" Vincent asked putting his hand over hers.

She laughed again. "The baby moved again!" Catherine said with excitement. "I think the baby likes the sound of your voice." Catherine smiled and hugged Vincent in excitement.

Vincent hugged her back. He wished he never had to let her go.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but we are all ready." The owner of the boutique said causing Vincent and Cat to break apart.

Cat put on the first dress and stepped out of the home made dressing room. She stepped on to the little circle step and looked at the three glassed mirror that was set up. It looked like a Bridal shop in her home.

Her eyes grew wide. This dress was very puffy. It had long sleeves with puffy shoulder thing.

"I know it is hard to believe but these are coming back into style." The owner said then went back to the other dresses.

Catherine looked at Vincent in the mirrors he sat in a chair behind her. "This is interest." She said to him.

Vincent sat with his hand over him mouth. "Yeah you look very..." He let out a laugh. "I am sorry but you look ridiculous in that." He said glad to see she joined in on the laughter.

Dress after dress they both hated. Catherine was worried since she was not sure she would find anything, but she was having a blast. She was happy they were having a good time together. The owner had brought a truck loud of dresses. This was something she was not expecting, and never even heard of.

She sat in the chair Vincent was sitting in. He decided to take matters in his own hands. He went to pick out a dress for her. He returned quickly. "This is it." He said putting it in the room.

Cat put it on and as she stood in front of the mirror she knew he was right. She turned so she could see the other angles of it. It was a sweetheart neck line with off the shoulder sleeves. The tummy part would allow room for her to grow and it did a foo job at hiding it. It was backless and the skirt part was ball gown with lace and diamond accents.

Vincent walked up behind her. He put a beautiful necklace on her. The front of it was stunning and she loved how the back of it had a piece that ran down her back as if it were following her spine.

Vincent smiled at her in the mirror as he rested his hand on her shoulders. "So beautifully stunning." He whispered near her ear.

Her eyes met his in the mirror. Tears came to hers. The first reason was she loved this dress. The second reason was because when she saw herself wearing it down the aisle it was Vincent waiting at the other end, not Gabe.

"Oh you to will make a lovely couple," the owner said with a smile.

"Oh Catherine," said wiping at her eyes. "We aren't a couple."

The owner studied them for a moment. "Well someone is lying somewhere because I have not seen love be so visible in years."

Vincent and Cat looked at each other. Was that true? Could their love be so strong you could see it?

"Ah yes...Love is something you can only feel, but you two have a great connection. Not that it is any of my business, But you too have something people only dream of." The owner started to pack things up.

Catherine had changed and was seeing the woman out. She turned to Catherine and smiled. "I can see you are doing what you believe is the right thing. But I assure you when it come to love, the heart is always right." the owner said then left leaving Catherine to her thoughts.

**To those who are worried I want to assure you that Vincat will win. I am just waiting for the right time to tell Gabe to get lost. I couldn't just have Cat leave him because Vincent was back...Please leave reviews so I know I am doing good. I hope you have all enjoyed. Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Eight: Date

"What am I supposed to do J.T? Make her choose me? She is right. I have let her down time after time." Vincent said. He hated to admit he had hurt her because that meant he was not the man he wanted to be. Beast or not.

"Cut yourself some slack. You are as good as you can be considering." J.T said not wanting Vincent to beat himself up.

"Yeah, but she is the best thing-." Screams from upstairs had cut him off. They were screams of fear. Vincent's heart was in his stomach as he took four steps at a time to the second floor.

He found Catherine fighting her covers on her bed. He went to her quickly, fighting her as she kicked at him. Her screams grew horse. "Catherine, Catherine shh wake up. Its a dream, shh I am here." He said. She woke and the tears started.

"Vincent." She said into the dark. He responded by holding her close. She broke in to a shaky cry and grabbed onto him the way she had wanted to each night since he had come home. She knew it was not fair to him, but at the moment she did not care. She needed him. "All those women." She said. Confusing Vincent.

"Shhh." Vincent said not worried what she meant at this time. "I won't let anything hurt you." He stayed with her until she was limp in his arms. He laid her back gently careful not to wake her. He looked to the door and saw J.T. The look on his face told Vincent this was not the first nightmare Catherine has had.

"She is having nightmares?" He asked him.

J.T nodded. "Yeah ever since she moved in. Tess told me she has had them since..." J.T did not want to finish.

"Since I left." Vincent said hating himself. He hated that he had hurt her so bad. She had always put on a tough front, it made it easy to forget that underneath it all she was easily hurt.

* * *

Catherine woke the next morning. She lay in bed thinking of the dream. Tori was in it and she was hurting the baby. She had somehow grown protective of the baby. She thought about how Vincent rocked her back to sleep.

She had felt so safe in his arms. She loved the way she felt in his arms. She missed the sound of his heart beat.

Gabe never made her feel the way Vincent made her feel. She just felt so..Well loved. Not That Gabe didn't love her because she knew he was really in love with her, but there is something about Vincent's love that made her crazy.

She climbed out of bed and started to make her way to the bathroom. As she walked by the window she glanced out it. She had walked completely by it, when her mind registered that she saw something. She took a few steps backward and saw hair.

Confused she went to the window and saw Vincent sitting on the little roof ledge that was outside her window. Catherine opened the window, using the window sill for support she stuck her head out. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was just sitting here. You know I miss that fire escape." He said giving her a smile.

Catherine laughed, "I kind of miss walking into my room and seeing you there." She carefully started to climb out the window.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Vincent asked in protest. He stood, then held on to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"I am joining you." She said sitting carefully. She looked at him and saw fading fear on his face. "Did I make you nervous?" She asked in a teasing tone.

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah you did actually."

She scooted closer to him. "There now if I start to fall you can catch me." Catherine looked to the sky. It was a beautiful morning. "We can see the stars here." She said to him. "Next week there is supposed to me a meteor show. I was thinking on climbing to the roof to see it. Hard to see the stars in the city.

"Are you asking me to join you?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I am."

"Okay, it's a date." Vincent said. He smiled at her as she looked to the sky.

Catherine leaned back on the house as she sighed. She had been stuck in this house for days and she was getting annoyed with it. She understands why she had to stay out of sight, but that didn't mean it was easy.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"I am just tired of being here I guess. I mean I understand the why of it, but still."

"Are you scared? Vincent asked. He had wanted to know for a while. He was scared for her. What if the baby killed her? What would it look like?

Catherine looked at him and shrugged. "I am sometimes. Mostly I am anxious to know the unknown." Catherine shook her head slightly as she breathed in. "I know that there is a chance that this baby could be unnatural and uncontrollable, But I can't help but to think that this baby will be good. It's our baby." She said emphasizing the word our.

"Our baby, Catherine. I am half beast." He said.

"Vincent you are a good person. Even when you are beast." She said hating that he felt the same way everyone else did, sometimes including herself.

"I am beast enough to hurt you. It's the reason you won't be with me." He said sadly.

"Vincent I-."

"Can you forgive me? Can you truly trust me?" He asked cutting her off.

Cat thought on it for a moment. "I guess I am not sure." She said wishing she could tell him yes. She didn't want him to hurt.

At that moment he stiffened, and looked over at her. "Gabe is here." He said, then helped her back through her window. She turned to tell him goodbye, but by the time she did she could see him disappearing into the woods.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter and two-day without up date. Friday my Husband had the day off so I was out all day and yesterday I was with my mom putting up her holiday lights then took the kids to the parade. So I decided to Update what I have then I plan on updating again tonight before I go to sleep. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Want And Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Nine: Want And Need

Heather climbed the stairs excitedly. It had been six months since she had last seen Catherine and they had not talked much over that time either. So she had decided to use the holiday time off she built to see her. They would only have a few days, but it was better than nothing.

She was practically excitedly jumping with joy by the time she reached Cat's door. She knocked with a quick tune. No answer. Heather checked her watch. It was Wednesday at ten at night. Was she really not home?

Heather knocked again as she debated whether she sound wait up here or in her car. She also started to calculate the risk of giving her a call. She didn't want to give up the surprise.

"You here for Cather- oh Heather dear how nice it is to see you." The woman across the way said.

"Hey yeah, is Cat not in?" She asked.

"Well Catherine moved out dear. Maybe three months ago. Did she not tell you?" The woman asked her.

"No," Heather said slightly confused and upset. "Thank you she said to the woman. She took out her phone to call Catherine, but it went straight to voice mail. Heather hung up and called Tess. After two rings she answered. "Hey Tess it's heather."

* * *

"I don't think that is what is best for her." Vincent said to Gabe.

"Since when do you know what is best for Catherine?" Gabe spat back. "She in my future wife."

Vincent laughed. "I know her better than you could ever know her."

"Anybody care to know my opinion?" Catherine asked.

"No," They both said to her.

Catherine looked to J.T who stood next to her. "At least they agree on something." She said to him. J.T nodded his response.

"I do not want her to live here after she has the baby." Gabe said. "But I do not believe the city is a good place either. It makes sense to go to a less busy place and I got a really good offer in Colorado."

"What about Catherine? She has been here her whole life. You want to just uproot her? What about her Job?" Vincent said trying really hard not to lose his cool.

"She can find work that will be less life threatening. She can go back to school and be the lawyer she wanted to be before all this DNA beast crap. Besides what roots? She has not living family here." Gabe said wishing her could still go beat. Vincent was pissing him off.

"Wait what?" Catherine said in response to what Gabe said.

Vincent Shook his head. "You have no idea what Catherine wants or needs. That is the reason you and her would never work. You really think she would give up her job? She is a detective for a reason." Vincent said shocked that Gabe would even suggest she quit.

"You know what, This conversation doesn't even involve you. Mine and Cat's future is between her and me." Gabe said.

"Catherine is my future." Vincent said with a small growl. "Not to mention the fact that she is carrying my child. I have a say about that. I have right's to my child."

Gabe laughed. "Yeah and what court would back that up? You are dead, remember?"

Catherine was about to step in when Vincent ran at Gabe. He pinned Gabe against the wall, lifting him off his feet. "THEY ARE MINE!" Vincent yelled while turning beast.

"Vincent!" Catherine called to him. He turned on her with a snarl. "It's okay." She said she was worried she might go beast if she got to close, but she couldn't let Vincent hurt Gabe. So she took a few steps toward him.

Vincent ran at her. He stop short right in front of her and growled. She thought for sure she would go beast, but nothing happened. It was as if the baby knew what she knew. Vincent wouldn't hurt her.

Vincent reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. As he did this he turned back to himself. "I'm sorry Catherine." He said before walking out.

Catherine did not have time to react before there was a knock on the door. "I will get it." Catherine said then left.

"Surprise!" Heather said the moment Catherine opened the door.

"Heather!" Catherine said shocked. Heather hugged took Catherine into a bouncy huge. "What are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she gave Tess a wide eyes 'what the hell look.'

"I tried to call." Tess said returning the 'what the hell look.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked Heather when they parted. She was thankful she was wearing a baggy shirt. It mostly hid the fact that she was pregnant.

"I had some time off so I cam to spend time with you. Are you totally surprised?" Heather asked.

"You have no idea." Catherine said leading Heather inside. What other choice did she have. Catherine lead her to the room where Gabe and J.T stood. "Guys this is my sister Heather. Heather this is J.T and Gabe."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said shaking both of their hands.

"This place is huge. I am surprised you moved. I thought you loved your apartment." Heather said looking around.

"I did, I do, But I needed change, and J.T needed a roommate so I moved here." Catherine said, her brain going a thousand mile a minute.

"Oh," Heather said sounding confused. She pointed between Cat and J.T. "Are- Are you two dating?" Heather asked.

"What me and J.T?" Catherine said waving her hand in the air. "No, We are just friends."

"Oh, Then why do you have a ring on the married hand?" She asked pointing to the ring Gabe had given Cat.

Catherine looked down. She had forgotten she was even wearing it. "Oh um..."

"She is marring me." Gabe said cutting in. "We plan on doing it next month. Perhaps your invitation got lost in the mail." Gabe said with a convincing smile.

"Wow your getting married, and so suddenly." Heather looked confused, then looked to Catherine's stomach. Her mouth flew open. "Oh my god are you pregnant!"

"I don't think we are drunk enough for this conversation." Tess said. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Yes she is," Gabe said. "We had planned on doing it before the baby, but we want to be married before the baby comes. We are both very excited for its arrival."

"Okay wait...So you are pregnant with and getting married to Gabe, But you live here with J.T?" Heather said. She felt like she was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

"Gabe plans on moving here. It is bigger then his place." Catherine said. She could tell that Heather doubting this.

"Okay." She said giving them a smile. "So can I stay here, Or should I find a hotel?"

"You can stay." Catherine said. "Besides you said you only have a few days. I would like to spend them with you."

"Great." Heather said.

* * *

"So Gabe, he is...Interesting." Heather said to Catherine. The were walking on the path in the woods.

"Yeah he is pretty great." Catherine said.

"Yeah, I mean I never saw you with someone like him, but yeah he seems nice." Heather said.

Catherine looked at her. She could tell Heather was giving her the, he's great, but I don't understand why you are with him, routine. "Okay what don't you like about him?"

"Nothing he is great. If you love him that is all that matters." Heather said taking Catherine's arm in hers.

Catherine gave her a 'spit it out look'. She knew Heather better than that.

"Okay he is mostly great. It's just that he talked a lot for you. It was like you don't have a voice when he is around. And Colorado? I mean it is a nice place to visit, but you have never wanted to leave New York. Not to mention you don't seem happy with him. I mean you are happy, but there is something missing. I know I am younger than you, but please don't marry this guy just because you are having his baby."

"Heather I love him. There are many reason I want to marry him." Catherine said trying to convince Heather just to accept the facts.

Heather studied Catherine for a moment then said, "Okay if you want to do this I will support it. I am just saying you are missing something with him. I don't know what it is but."

"I am happy Heather. I promise." Catherine said.

"Okay." Heather said with teasing sarcasm. "I am just glad you are not with Vincent. I was worried I might show up and find you back with that weirdo." Heather said looking at Cat. She stopped walking which caused Catherine to stop as well.

"What?" Cat said. Heather gave Catherine an odd look.

"That's what you are missing." Heather said. "The spark in your eyes. I said Vincent and you lit up." Heather said.

"What? No, that is not true. I have not seen Vincent in months." Catherine said hoping Heather couldn't see straight through the lie.

"Your still in love with him." Heather said surprised. "He wasn't just another fling to you was he?" Heather said. She never realized that cat was so totally in love love with him.

"Heather none that matters. Vincent is past. Gabe and this baby are my future.: Catherine said. She was trying to convince herself as mush as she was trying to convince Heather.

Heather took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to marry Gabe? Like sure, sure?"

"Yes Heather I am sure." Catherine said wish she would just back off already.

Heather looked like she was going to argue, but they had come up to the pond and it seemed to have sidetracked Heather completely.

* * *

Catherine opened her window and stuck her head out. Heather had gone to the city, and Gabe was working. She had not seen Vincent since in three days and tonight was the meteor shower. She didn't realize how much she wanted to see it with him, until now, when she realized she might be watching it alone. She could already see the stars appearing in the darkening sky.

"Vincent." She said out loud. She wished she could just talk to him. She felt weird leaving things the way they were left.

She hated they Gabe and Vincent fought about her. She didn't like the way they seemed to be planning her future without ask what she wanted, but Vincent at least knew what she would want. She didn't know how to tell Gabe that she didn't want to move. She would never take the baby from Vincent, and she would never leave Vincent. Not being allowed to love him was hard enough, but not being able to see him, not having those precious moments that were so few and far in between would hurt too much. She needed those moments. It was like in those moment she could truly breath. It was like coming up for air after being under water for to long.

Catherine put her head back in the window. She was about to leave her room when she noticed a folded stick not on her bed. "Path." Was all it said. Catherine smiled. She knew it was Vincent. She would recognize his handwriting anywhere.

She quickly put the not in her pocket and ran down the stairs. It was crazy how happy she was to know she would see him a just a few moments. She Ran passed J.T who said something she didn't Catch. "I will be back later." She called to him before closing the front door.

She bounced her way to the path, briefly wondering if she could run this far into the pregnancy, Then stopped at the opening. She took a few steps in. "Vincent?" She called.

Vincent step out from behind a tree. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't show." He said.

"Funny, I was worrying you wouldn't show." She said back. "What are we doing in the wood? I thought me were going to go on the roof."

"I have a better idea." Vincent said. "We should get going." He said then started walking away off the path.

Catherine hesitated then followed him. She had to be careful not to fall. He balance seemed to be a little off. She was sure she was going to fall once, but Vincent had caught her before she it the ground.

"Watch your step." He said with a smile. He lifted her into his arms making her laugh out loud. "I will just carry you." He said. Him carrying her made the trip to their destination quicker.

He put her down once they were there. Catherine looked around. All she could see were trees. "Um I am confused. How are were supposed to see the stars when all I see when I look up is trees."

"Because we are going up." Vincent said pointing to the homemade manual elevator.

Vincent walked her over and they both got in. He pulled them both up like it was nothing. Catherine held on to him for dear life.

Once they got passed the tree limbs Catherine could see a platform that was bolted to the top of the huge tree. Vincent helped her into it. She looked to the sky opened mouth. She swore she could see outer space here. "Vincent this is amazing."

He smiled. "I spent the last few days making it. "I knew I needed to stay hidden from Heather so I thought why not." Catherine shook her head in wonder.

"I have drinks and I made sandwiches." Vincent said going over to the blanket he had laid out. There was a little picnic.

"Vincent it's perfect." Cat said sitting on the blanket. She took a sandwich out of its little baggy and took a bit.

The two talked for a bit. She was having a great time. It seemed like up here all their problems were nonexistent. "So she was.." Catherine was saying when a shooting star flew across the sky. "Look did you see it!" She asked excitedly.

Vincent smiled. "Yes I did." He said. He loved that she was having a good time. He loved that she was glowing and showing. She was so beautiful and amazing.

Soon the sky was full of shooting stars. Catherine smiled and pointed. She was like a kid in the candy store. Vincent loved it.

After a few hours Catherine found herself between Vincent's legs leaning back into him. It had gotten chilly up there so she was using him for warmth. Vincent loved that they were so close. He could whisper and she would be able to hear him. The shooting starts were now far and few in between.

"We should get you home soon." Vincent said. He really wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night.

"Just a little longer? I want to see at least one more. I want to wish on it." She said snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Okay, but not too much longer. I don't want you to get sick." Vincent said.

It didn't take long for that last shooting star. Both Vincent and Catherine closed their eyes. Vincent opened his and looked at Catherine who was holding her belly and smiling. "The baby is moving." She told her. Vincent smiled at her.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her.

At first he didn't think she was going to answer him. "Happiness." She said feeling a little dumb when she said it.

He shifted a bit so he could see her better. Was she really not happy. "I wished for happiness too."

She looked at him. "You did?"

"Well I wished for you, but it amounts to the same thing." He smiled at her.

Catherine turned to face him. "Vincent I-," She was saying, but Vincent interrupted her with a kiss. Catherine knew she should fight it. She knew she should scold him for even kissing her, but all she could do was deepen the kiss by kissing him back. She knew what she should do, but she couldn't fight what she wanted to do.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10: I do

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Ten: I Do

Catherine and Vincent walked in silence back down the path. They didn't go any farther than that kiss, but she could still feel him all over her, and she felt guilty. She was getting married.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Gabe was sitting on the steps of the porch. She could tell he had been there for a while. "Nice," He said waving to Vincent. He stood up annoyed.

"Gabe, I didn't know you were coming." Catherine said. She went to him, but he pulled away before she could give him a hug. "And I can see you are mad."

"I have been here for hours. Sitting there and trying to convince myself that you were out with your sister or something, But there was this little man in the back of my head saying, "She's with him. It sucks that the little man was right."

"Gabe we were watching the Meteor shower. That's it. If I had known you were here I would have never left." Catherine said feeling even more guiltily about the kiss.

Gabe took her hand dragging her inside. He led her up the stairs, and into her room. "Marry me tomorrow." He said completely serious.

Catherine was shocked. "Gabe I."

"Do you love me?" He asked Cutting her off.

"Yes of course," She said out of habit more than truth.

"Then marry me tomorrow. Make love with me tonight. I have been a patient man Catherine. It is time for you to let him go. To give me what you have given him. If you love me. Do this for me." Gabe said knowing he was being unfair. He knew where she stood, but he could not lose her. He loved her more than he knew how to show.

Catherine stood there unable to speak. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell the world that she was head over heals, madly in love with Vincent. Yet there was still the fear of him hurting her again. Could she go through the hurt and pain again? Could she let him in completely? With Gabe she was safe, But with Vincent she felt like she could fly.

"Okay." She said in a rush. "We can get married tomorrow. I mean Heather is already in town so...okay."

Gabe smiled like a fool. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Her heart raced as he started to unbutton her shirt. She didn't want to do this. It was the reason she had not done it yet. She felt like it was a betrayal to Vincent. Yet here she know was, kissing Gabe, and losing herself in the process. She felt herself being laid back on the bed, but it was as if she were not there.

Vincent turned from the window. The already broken pieces of his heart shattered. He had hoped he would be able to convince her that he would never hurt her again, but know he knew it was too late. The only question now was could he handle this? Could he just be her friend?

"That was amazing," Gabe said breathless beside Catherine. He looked over to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," She said looking at the ceiling. The sun was rising cast shadows into her room.

Gabe's phone rang. He got up answering it. She could tell it was work by the way his manner changed. He dressed quickly while he was still on the phone. Within seconds he was out the door.

Catherine sat up. She felt at a loss. With a sigh she climbed from the bed. She wanted a shower, so she went to the bathroom and started the shower. She climbed in, numbly acknowledging that the water was burning the hell out of her. She took a few deeps breaths trying clear her head. Her deep breaths turned into shaky grasping breaths. Tears clouded her vision as sank to the bottom of the tub. She burst into sobs.

* * *

**Hours later**

"I can't believe you are doing this now." Heather said to Catherine in the mirror. "That dress is so beautiful on you." She added.

"She's right Cat. You look stunning." Tess said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Catherine said. She took a deep breath. She was actually doing this.

"So half the precinct is in there. Thank go you don't look pregnant." Tess said.

"Yeah," Catherine replied.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. Something seemed off.

"Yeah I am great. I just had a long night." Catherine said with a smile.

"J.T is mad." Tess said. "He does not like this at all."

"Well he doesn't have to." Catherine said.

"Does J.T have a thing for Cat?" Heather asked confused about why J.T has a problem with Catherine marrying Gabe.

"No J.T has a thing for Tess. He just doesn't like Gabe." Catherine said receiving a look from Tess.

"Well we will give you a moment." Heather said giving Catherine a hug. "I am so happy for you." She said before her and Tess left. They would come get her when it was time.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Here we go." She said to herself. She thought back to the day her and Vincent picked this dress out. What would he say if he knew what she did? Not that she ever told him she hadn't done it with Gabe yet. The door opened and her heart beat out of her chest. She was not ready.

Vincent appeared in the mirror behind her. It was amazing how quickly her heart settled. "Hey," She said to him.

"You look." Vincent said. He had to pause to keep from crying. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." Catherine said. Her heart broke. She could feel his sadness.

"Vincent," Catherine was at a lost for words. "I-"

"I got something for you." He said going to her. He put a necklace on her. It was the same one he had put on her when she first tried the dress on. She had not gotten it because h=it was expensive.

"Vincent you shouldn't have." She said really wishing he hadn't.

Vincent turned her around and placed his lips gently on her, it last only seconds. "One last kiss." He said once they parted.

The kiss stayed with her the rest of the day. It was with her when she walked down the aisle. It was with her when she said "I do," It was with her as she kissed Heather goodbye. It was with her as she kissed Gabe over and over.

"I love you." Gabe said as they walked into the Hotel they were going to stay in for a week.

Catherine smiled at him, "Yeah me too." She said. She went to the window looking down on the city. They day had been a blur, but looking over the city Catherine knew she had never loved Gabe, even though she had convinced herself she did. She looked to the sky and was sure she saw Vincent on top of the building next to the hotel. Suddenly "I do" Did not seem so bad, because she would never truly be alone. Not as long as she had Vincent in her live. Even if it meant they could only ever be friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. I appreciate every one. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Eleven: Realization

**May 15****th**** , Six months Pregnant, A couple of months later**

"Hey Cat, Its Heather. I have pretty big news. I am coming home for a few weeks. We have a lot to catch up on. I will be arriving Sunday. Please call me when you get this. Love ya!" Catherine erased the message making a mental note to call her back. Not that she was sure she would remember. She had believed that pregnancy forgetfulness was just an excuse, but she was learning know that it was very real. Along with crying for no reason, and being super uncomfortable.

It was only May and there was no way it could be as hot as she felt it was. She was irritable and she couldn't stand sleeping in the bed. Her back hurt and her stupid feel were swollen. Worst of all her belly was huge and she could no longer see her feet when she stood.

"Morning honey." Gabe said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey," She said in an irritated tone. She sighed. "Sorry I am just...grrr." She said feeling bad. She had tried to treat him the way a wife should, but lately the task was exhausting and she was sucking at it.

"It's okay." He said giving her a kiss in the cheek. "Have you heard from Vincent?"

Catherine shook her head. She had seen him twice since the wedding. She talked to him almost every day, but he kept his distance. Not that she blamed him. Not only did she break his heart into a million pieces, she had not been very pleasant recently. Even Tess had stayed away, however Catherine was happy that Tess and J.T had officially started dating. At least something was going the way it should.

"Well I will have J.T give him another call. I can not leave for a week without knowing you will be safe." Gabe said. He pulled a shirt on.

"You know that just cause I am pregnant and your wife doesn't mean I can no longer take care of myself. I am still me." Catherine said. She had been patient with him, but he was starting to upset her. What was the matter with her? She had turned into a person she didn't recognize.

"I know. I just worry for you is all." He said. "Anyway I am going to look into homes while I am away in Colorado. Do you have any request?"

Catherine shook her head as she thought, "Besides the fact that I don't want to move?" Maybe it was for the better like he had said. She wondered if Vincent was serious when he said he would move with them. His life was here just like hers was.

"Hey, you okay?" Tess asked as she walked into the room.

Catherine looked at her confused. Somehow Gabe was gone and Tess was here. "Yeah, just lost in thought."

"I heard Gabe talking to J.T. Are you really going to move?" Tess asked. She had never thought that Catherine would sit back and let others control her. That is how it had been the past few months and it was both worrying and pissing her off. Catherine was never this person. She seemed like a robot. Maybe J.T was right. Maybe her being with Gabe was a bad idea.

"I suppose so." Catherine replied.

"Look Cat, if you don't want to go don't. Just because you are married to him does not mean he gets to tell you what to do. Where are you?" Tess said sitting on the bed.

"Tess, I am right here." Catherine was waving her hands over the bed.

"Physically? Yeah, mentally? No." Tess said. She stood going to the door. She turned to Catherine, "You need to get out of this house. Go to the city and find yourself again." Tess said then left.

* * *

**Two days later**

Catherine sat in the car with Vincent. He looked like he had gotten some sun. "Where are we going?" She asked him. He had not spent a lot of time with her in the last two days.

"You will see." He said sounding different. He had something about him. Something new. Something better.

After a few more minutes Catherine found herself in front of a little blue house. Vincent got out of the car, quickly opening her door. He took her hand, and lead her to the front door. "Vincent where are we?" Catherine asked.

"Home," Vincent said as he led her inside.

Catherine smiled as she looked around. It was cute. It was just a tad bit smaller than her apartment. He walked her past the living room and kitchen to the first bedroom. She could tell it was the master bedroom. He then led her to a second room. This one held a crib and a few other baby items. She walked in. "It's not finished. I want to paint it. I just need to know what color." He said.

She looked at him. "I haven't even thought about the baby's sex." She said feeling shameful. What kind of mother doesn't remember to ask the sex of the baby?

"Maybe we can do it when we get home. J.T has been looking into it for me." Vincent said. "Do you like the house?"

Catherine nodded, "Yeah, but Vincent what is this about? How are you affording this?"

"I have been doing odd and end jobs. Jobs that don't need a lot of personal information. They want a name and a number and that's all." He said excitedly. He had felt so accomplished with finally working again. Even if it was not exactly his dream job. He could see by the look on her face she was lost.

"I am making roots." He said. "I can't ever be normal Catherine. I can't have a normal Job like everyone else. I can't attend all the office parties and I can't tell the world I am alive. But I can't watch you be with him anymore. You fear I will leave you again. You fear I will hurt you again. I want you back. I never should have let you marry him. I don't care how ling it takes, I am not giving up. You said you can't trust I wont just up and leave, so I am making roots. Roots make it hard to leave." He said hoping he made sense. He was sure he repeated himself, but he was nervous. "I work odd and end jobs, and I built this home for us. I made roots."

"Roots." Catherine said. She didn't know how, but this made her want to cry. "Vincent I-"

"No, Don't say anything." He said cutting her off. "You need time to think on it. You need time to find you again. Between me and Gabe you have lost yourself. Find you, then you can make the choice. Find yourself, Then come home.

* * *

Catherine found herself standing in the middle of her old apartment. It was dusty and empty, but she had not felt so at home in a long time. This was the start of it all. Here in this living room was where she first started losing herself.

This was where she stood when J.T had told her she would move into the huge house with him. In this living room was where she had accepted Vincent was dead even when her gut told her otherwise. It was here she had agreed to date Gabe. It started here, and it was here she decided it was going to end. She had allowed Gabe to tell her she was going to pretend to transfer. She had allowed others to make decisions for her. Not any more, She was her own person. She was strong and independent. She had her own job to think about. She had a baby to think about. How had she let this go on for so long? She needed to get a hold of herself. Tess was right. She had lost herself, and thanks to Vincent, who suggested she come here, she found herself. It was just easier to let others make choices, but only she could make the right ones. Only she knew what was good for her. Now all she needed to do was find her voice again.

* * *

**That night**

Catherine paced the living room. She was so uncomfortable and irritated she wanted to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Tess asked as she, J.T and Vincent walked into the room.

"Nothing." Catherine snapped. She sighed frustrated. "I'm sorry I just..." Tears came to her eyes. She lost it. "I am just so done. It is hot, then cold. I am tired. I don't want to move to Colorado and I don't want to be married to Gabe. I can't find anything comfortable to wear and I want to make my own choices. I want my back to stop hurting. I want to see my stupid feet. It is uncomfortable to stand, but I am sick of sitting. I have to pee every ten seconds and my feet are so swollen I can wear my shoes." Catherine had to take a deep breath as the tears came heavier. "I want to be with you Vincent, and I am scared that our baby is going to come out looking like a werewolf." Catherine shook her head. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she need to say these things. "I want to take a bath, but I can't because I wouldn't be able to get out of the damn thing, and I really want to shave my legs, but I can reach!" She said, her voice getting high.

Vincent went to her taking her into his arms. She hugged him tights as he lifted her into his arms. He couldn't fix all her problems but there was a few he could.

He brought her to the bath room, sitting her on the edge of the bath tube. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she had just taken so mush weight off her chest. Vincent pulled off her shorts and threw them in her hamper. He found her razor and soaped up her legs as the water turned warm.

Catherine watched in silence as he shaved her legs. He was very careful not to cut her. How had she let all this happen? How had she let herself lose who she was, then allowed her brain to override her heart? Most of all how was she going to get out of this mess? She knew in this moment that she couldn't fully trust Vincent yet, but she was stupid to believe he would ever purposely hurt her. He was the Vincent she fell in love with. Not the one she had shot.

Before she knew it her legs were shaved, and she was naked in a warm bubble bath. Vincent sat on the floor behind her. He had his arms in the water rubbing her sore back. God she was so mad at herself. Why did she not note this sooner? Maybe she couldn't see it sooner. She had wanted to make Gabe happy, but she was just stupid to think it could work. Maybe it would have if Vincent hadn't returned, but Vincent had returned. Not only did he return, he is making roots.

Soon Catherine was dry and wearing a pair of boy shorts along with one of Vincent's long-sleeved shirts. How had she not thought of this before? She was actually comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I am sorry Vincent." She said.

She turned to see Vincent on the bed. "I have made a mess of everything. I have broken your heart, and now I will break Gabe's. I am awful."

"No you are not. You did what you thought was right. You had agreed to marry him. I left allowing that to happen. You didn't want to leave him just because I came back. You wanted to make it work. I understand that." Vincent said. "You can't beat yourself up for this. You are not the only one at fault."

"How is anyone else at fault here?" Catherine asked sitting next to him.

"I never should have left you. I never should have faked my death. My actions gave Gabe the opportunity to ask you out. My death is the reason you said yes. Gabe never should have let you marry him. He knows where your heart truly lies and it was selfish of him to go through with the wedding. We all made mistakes.

Catherine climbed over the covers. She was not sure if she believed what he said, but she did know she had to make all this right. She knew that she had a lot to make up for, But most of all she was glad she was back. She didn't realize she had lost herself, but now she was back, and she promised she would never lose herself again. She promised she would make all this right. Somehow.

**I need the two to get married for reasons that will hopefully be clear in the next chapter. I want Gabe to come to the realization that he had pushed her. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Twelve: Truth

"Heather, you are early." Catherine said giving her a huge. She was glad Vincent had heard her pull up.

"Yeah I was just excited to see you." Heather said pulling away. She looked a little nervous. Almost like she was scared. "So I have someone I would like you to meet." She said. Heather reached outside the door, then pulled in a man. "Cat this is Weston. Weston this is my sister Catherine."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Catherine took it, then go an odd surge of energy. They both stood there shocked. Catherine could feel her protective instincts kick in.

"Whoa Cat, your eyes." Heather said in a tone that made Catherine turn away from them. What the hell?

J.T stood behind her with an odd expression. "Um Catherine I think I need you for a moment."

Catherine followed him to the room where all the medical stuff was set up. Today they were supposed to find out the sex of the baby, but apparently that was no going to happen. Catherine still felt like her beast was coming out.

"You calm," J.T asked confirming her feelings. She must look scary to get that look from him.

Catherine took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me. It was like the moment I touched him I felt like I need to protect my sister and, myself."

"Maybe he should go." J.T said worried.

"No, I want him to stay. I can't just freak out every time I meet someone new. I am sure I am just being over protective." She said even thought her instincts told her otherwise. Either way, she was going to find out.

"So Weston where are you from?" Catherine asked as the three of them had dinner.

"I am from Florida." He said with a smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"So what do you do for a living?" Catherine asked.

"Cat." Heather said.

"What?" Catherine said back. "You interrogate all my boyfriends."

"Yeah, but I am not intimidating." Heather said. Weston put his hand over hers.

"It's okay sweetheart, I do not mine. I expected you older sister to be protective." He said in an accent that confused Catherine. He sounded Irish or was it Scottish?

"That's and odd accent to have from Florida." Catherine said hopping she didn't sound rude.

"My parents are from Ireland. We spent a few years there." He said.

"I see. Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I am a Do—er." He said having to shake himself mentally. There was something about this woman who had him wanting to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Catherine said. Heather was giving him a confused look as well.

"He is a contractor." Heather said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I work odd and end Jobs. I like change." He said pulling himself together.

Catherine and Weston both reached for the pepper. Their hands brushed. Catherine jumped from her seat turning away from them quickly. "I have to pee." She said quickly leaving the room.

Catherine went to her room, closing the door behind her. She felt the rage pulse through her. She felt the change. She had to fight the urge to scream. What the hell was going on?

"Catherine?" Vincent asked. She turned to see him coming in the window. "Oh." He said when he got a good look at her. He had his hands up as he took a step toward her. She snarled. "Catherine its okay, I wont hurt you." He said. Catherine stood straight when Vincent placed his hands on her arms. "It's okay." He said again. She could feel herself come back. It was like a head rush.

"What happened?" Vincent asked once she was back. He was concerned. He didn't want this for her. He prayed that is was just because of the baby.

"I do not know, But I am going to find out." She said leaving Vincent confused.

Catherine acted as normal as she could throughout dinner. She like Weston okay. He seemed to be an okay guy. Well with the exception of her theory in which case she was not sure how she should proceed

Once they were gone she grabbed the cup he had been drinking from and brought it to J.T who was working in the lab. "I need you to run the DNA on this. I think Weston might be beast." She said handing him the cup.

"That would explain why you reacted they way you did. Maybe the baby can sense it." J.T said taking the cup. He stood going over to one of the fancy machines. "I will get this start right away."

"Thank you." Catherine said.

* * *

"So what did you think of him?" Heather asked nervously. It was the next day and Heather was worried with the a Cat had acted the night before. Catherine walked with Heather down the path in the woods. Something that Catherine seemed to do a lot.

"He seemed nice. How did the two of you meet again?" Catherine asked.

"Well I was late for work, and was not paying attention and he saved me. I would have been hit by a car, but he came out of no where saving the day." Heather said then blushed. "Sound ridiculous I know, but I swear it is true."

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him." Catherine said.

"Sooo...How are things doing with Gabe?" Heather asked.

Catherine looked down. "Not well. He is in Colorado on business, but I think I am breaking up with him. It's not working out." Catherine said.

Heather gave her the look she knew she was going to get. "What? He his the father of your child. Are you out of your mind? You can't raise this baby on your own." Heather said in disbelief.

"First of all, I can raise this baby on my own. Second, who said I would have to?" Catherine said.

"Come on Catherine. This is serious. Why do you not want to be with the father of your child?"

"I do," Catherine said really wishing she could tell Heather the truth. All of it.

"But you just said you are breaking up with Gabe." Heather said completely lost.

"The truth is Gabe is not the father." Catherine said quickly.

"Wait—what?" She said stunned. "Does Gabe know?"

"Yeah he knows. He doesn't care, I got pregnant before we got together." Catherine said. They were now at the pond, and Catherine watched the rushing water.

"So he was going to take responsibility for something that was not even his? He sounds pretty dreamy to me." Heather said. "I don't get it Catherine. Why do you want to break up with him?"

"Because," Catherine said with a sigh. How was she going to say this without involving the truth. "I am in love with the baby's father."

"SO the baby's father knows you are pregnant? But let you marry another man?"

"Well he didn't know at first, after we broke up he went MIA for a while. Gabe and I were already engaged when he showed back up."

"Oh..." Heather said trying to process this. "Well who is the father then?" Heather asked.

Catherine hesitated. This was where she needed to lie, but she couldn't seem to come up with anything. She just stared at Heather like and idiot.

"Hang on," Heather said holding up her hands. "Please do not tell me it's that Vincent guy." Heather said reading into the hesitation. Catherine didn't answer. "Catherine!" Heather said shocked. "I thought you broke it off with that weirdo!" Heather said displeased. "You promised."

"Heather its more complicated than that." Catherine said. No point in lying now.

"I can't believe you!" Heather said walking away.

"Oh come on Heather. You knew the guy for like two seconds before making out to be a bad guy." Catherine said following after her. "He ask problems, yes I will give you that." She continued. "Heather he had PTSD!" She shouted.

Heather stopped in her tracks. "He was in the military?" She asked.

Catherine stood winded. She had to take a few breaths before she could answer. "Yes he was in Afghanistan. He joined after he lost his brothers in the towers."

Heather turned toward her. "Why couldn't you tell me that before? Why all the secrecy?"

"Because it's slightly more complicated than that, and it's not mine to tell. Please Heather I know I am asking a lot, but trust me on this."

"Does Tess know?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Tess knows everything." Catherine said hoping the news would offend her.

Heather seemed to think on it for a moment. "Why did you marry Gabe if you were still in love with Vincent? I don't get it."

"Because Vincent left once. I was scared he would again. I wasn't sure I could trust him to stay."

"But you can trust him now? Really Cat?" Heather said. She was really trying to get on board with this, but it was hard.

They made way back to the house in silence. Catherine was trying to find the right things to say. They cleared the woods and what they saw shocked both of them. On the front lawn was to beast fighting.

J.T and Tess stood shocked on the porch. Heather grabbed Catherine's arm. "What the hell are those?" She asked frightened.

Catherine pulled free and ran over to them. "Catherine are you crazy!" Heather called.

Heather gasped when one of the beast looking humans looked at Catherine. The beast roared at her. Catherine put her hands up and said, "Vincent it's alright?"

Heather stood confused. Did she just call the thing Vincent? The beast seemed to listen to her. It took a few steps back as if it were trying to do as she said. The other one stood completely still. Heather could see its chest moving up and down slowly. There was something familiar about it.

"Cat?" She said. She looked at Catherine then back to the beast who stood completely still, however there was no longer a beast standing there, but a man, and not just any man, Weston. Heather too another step back. What the? She thought as she looked to where the other beast had been. In its place stood Vincent.

Heather looked between the two. Her mind was trying to understand. "Heather I can explain." Weston said taking a step in her direction. "Don't," She said taking a step back. At the same moment Catherine stepped in Weston's path.

"Back away from Catherine." Vincent said in a growl.

"Vincent." Catherine said shaking her head. "Not the time." She said to him.

Vincent backed off but never took his eye off Weston. Weston watch Heather thought worried eyes.

Heather shook her head. What the? How the? She could get her mind to think, to process. "She is going to faint," She heard Weston say. He was right, she had time to think before she felt the blackness pull at her. She tried to fight it, but in the end the dark won.

* * *

Tori paced back and forth on top of the golden gate bridge. She had blood on her hands and clothes. Her last kill put up a hell of a fight.

In the beginning she got a thrill out of killing Catherine look a likes, but know she knew it was almost time for the real thing. That little bitch did deserve Vincent. He was better than her.

Tori yelled with a beast like sound. She would have to find the perfect place for the kill. Not to mention the how was important. Torture was in the stupid bitches future for sure, Tori thought with a twisted grin. Oh yes she would beg for death by the time Tori was done with her, and Vincent would wish he had chosen Tori. She smiled bigger as her plans played out in her head.

**So sorry for not updating. The holidays have me running crazy! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter. So any opinions on whether the baby should be a boy or girl? I am leaning more toward girl at the moment, but we shall see. Please leave reviews! Thanks :p**


	13. Chapter 13: Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Thirteen: Think!

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked concerned as Vincent worked over Heather. When she fell she hit her head and there was some blood.

"She should be fine. It's a shallow cut. I would be more worried about a concussion." Vincent looked over to see the worried look Catherine gave him. "Catherine she will be fine."

"Here let's get her inside," Weston said, speaking for the first time since Heather passed out. Catherine looked at him. He looked sick with worry. She had forgotten he was even there.

"You need to say away." Vincent growled. He didn't Weston near anyone he wanted to keep safe.

"If I wanted to hurt her don't you think I would have!"

"Vincent, Let him. He has a point." Catherine said eying Weston. Vincent hesitantly moved out-of-the-way. "You hurt her," Catherine said hearing hostility in her own voice. "And I will kill you."

Weston nodded before taking Heather into his arms. Without saying a word he brought Heather into the house, laying her down on the sofa. "She will be okay." He said for his benefit more than anyone else's.

"I am being called away to..." Tess' words faded as she walked into the living room. Her face went from annoyed to worried. "What happen to Heather?"

"She passed out and hit her head as she did it." Weston said.

Tess looked in is direction. "Who are you," She asked him?

"Weston." He said making the move to shake her had, but thought better of it. "Heather's, uh, Boyfriend," He said though he was unsure if that was still true.

The hesitation did not go unnoticed by Tess. "I don't bit you know." She said to him.

"Not hard anyway." J.T threw in. He smiled as Tess shot him a small look of horror.

"So is anyone going to tell me what I have missed?"

"Well Heather found out that Vincent is a beast," Catherine paused and looked at Weston. "Right about the same time she learned that Weston is a beast as well."

Tess stiffened a bit as she glanced at Weston. "Okay so she passed out," Tess said connecting the dots. "That kind of shock will do it.

"Yeah," Catherine said. "Especially cause she saw them in there beast states at the same time."

Tess nodded again. "Yeah that would definitely do it.

No on had time to say anything else. Heather made a throaty noise as she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly. Catherine sat on the sofa next to her as she took her hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked gently.

Heather blink a few times. She looked confused. Heather sat up slowly as she looked around. "I had the oddest.."She broke off mid sentence. She was watching Weston who was looking at her as if he had done something horribly wrong. "I saw," She said. She looked at Catherine. "I saw those two turn from animal to beast." She sounded like she might faint as she pointed to Vincent and Weston.

"Yes," Catherine said softly. Heather looked at her wide-eyed.

"No." She said trying to save her sanity. This couldn't be true. Heather looked at Catherine. Her face held no sign of laughter. She was being for real. "I don't...I don't understand. You said..You said Vincent was in the army you said..." Heather stopped talking.

"He was. He was part of an experiment. They were trying to make super soldiers. In a way they succeeded, but there were..unexpected side effects." Catherine said.

Heather looked past Catherine to Weston who looked like he was ready to jump out the window in any second. "Were you in the army?"

Weston nodded his response. "I was a doctor. I heard about the experiment, and thought if I could get to the wounded quicker...I had no idea what I was getting into. I was a kid, fresh out of med school. I was happy to get away from my old life. My father and I fought a lot, and my mom was getting sicker. I was glad to get away from it. I didn't realize that once I left I would never go back."

Heather swallowed. Her throat was dry, and she felt like everything she knew was a lie. "Why can't you go home?" Heather asked. It was the safest question to ask.

"Because Muirfield. They headed the experiment. They didn't want anyone to know they messed up. They told my family that I was dead. I died the hero's death. I was at my funeral. My father actually cried..." For a moment he seemed lost in thought. "Anyway." He said coming backing to the present with a slight shake. "They believed me dead, both my family and Muirfield. I figured it was better that way."

"Muirfield is also the reason I never told you about Vincent. I didn't want you getting hurt. They believed Vincent was alive." Catherine said. She watch Heather take all this in. The task couldn't be easy.

"So that time you two freaked out about that photo from dads wedding...and all those killers being killed by an animal...the vigilante. He killed..." Tears came Heather's eyes.

"He was trying to protect the innocent. He couldn't help it. Heather you are alive because of Vincent."

"But he kill Darius."

"He was going to kill you. If I had been two seconds later he would have pulled that trigger." Vincent said.

Heather seemed lost in thought. This was so much to process. "I need a shower." She said standing. She didn't wait for a response before taking off upstairs.

"She will be okay." Catherine said to all the faces that were looking at her. 'I hope.' She said to herself.

Tess had come to tell them that Gabe would be in Colorado for another week, and that he had recruited her out there. She was less than thrilled with this, but wanted to say goodbye before she got on the plane out there.

* * *

"Do you think she will be okay?" Catherine asked as she dried off a plate.

Heather stood out of sight. She had wanted to say goodnight, but Vincent was in the kitchen with her.

"She is strong. Give her time to process this." Vincent said taking the dish, placing it the cabinet.,

"yeah your right. I am worrying too much." Catherine said. She yawned as she rubbed her lower back. It was hurting again.

"Why don't you go lay down. I can finish up here." Vincent said taking the dish towel from her.

"I can finish." She said, but could tell by the look on his face fighting was pointless.

Vincent hugged her rubbing her lower back as he did so. He wished he could go to bed with her. He wished he could kiss her, but Catherine wanted to break things off with Gabe first. She wouldn't do it on the phone. She said he deserved better than that. Vincent supposed she was right.

Heather went back upstairs quickly. She had never seen this soft side to Vincent. He was always so hard and closed. She sighed to herself as she closed the bedroom door behind her. This should teach her not to judge.

She thought of Weston. He in ways had reminded her of Vincent. Maybe that is why she was so nervous about Cat meeting him. God how could this possibly be true? It's like everything she knew to true was no jumbled.

Catherine closed her eyes breathing in and out. She laying in bed trying to get some sleep. Her thoughts kept going to Vincent who was probably passed out on the sofa by now. He had given Heather the room her would usually stay in.

She was dreading breaking up with Gabe and was both thrilled and irritated that it would be a whole other week before she had to do it. With a sigh she rolled to her side. She hated her restless nights.

"Cat," She heard Heather call from the door. Catherine's eyes shot open.

"Heather, you okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah," Heather said crossing the room to Catherine's bed. "Can I lay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Catherine said scooting over. Heather climbed into the covers. She felt like a small child again.

"I can seem to wrap my head wound it." Heather said after a few minutes of silence. "How did you do it? How were you able to stay with Vincent after you learned of what he is?"

"He saved me." Catherine said. She was dreading this part of the truth, but Heather deserved to know the truth. "Remember when mom died and I had said a beast killed her killers?" Cat asked. She could feel Heather nod. "Well that beast was Vincent. He saved me again ten years later. His name came up in an investigation. In our system it showed that he was dead, yet we had his finger print at the crime scene. I learned who he was and why. Then I found out that mom was in on the experiments. She had tried to make it better, what she had done. In the end Muirfield had her killed."

The silence between them seemed to be buzzing with questions. Yet Heather never asked them. "Cat." Heather said in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." Heather started to ask then shook her head. "Night Cat." She said instead.

Catherine smiled a little. "Night Heather."

* * *

**One week later. **

Catherine stood looking out the window. Gabe would be home around six and she felt sick with what she planned to do.

Down below she saw Heather walking with Weston. She was glad that Heather was starting to trust Weston. In the week Catherine has known him she likes him. She could tell he was good, and that he was madly in love with Heather.

Heather was doing her best to get used to all of this. She was talking about staying home. Maybe getting her own place. Catherine told her she should go back to Florida. Nothing as changed, and she knew Heather loved her job. She secretly hopped Heather would stay though. She hadn't realized how much she missed her.

Catherine smiled as Weston leaped up to grab an apple from a tall branch. Even from here she could see Heather's surprised laughter.

"You shouldn't spy you know." Vincent said.

Catherine turned to see Vincent standing in the door. He leaned on its frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wasn't spying." Catherine said trying not to sound Guilty.

Vincent crossed the room to her. "Yes," He said then kissed her forehead. "You were."

Catherine laughed as he hugged her close. She closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. All her life she felt as if home was a place. Something that had at least four wall, and sheltered you from a storm. At this moment she realized that home wasn't always a place. Sometimes home was in a persons arms. "I love you, Vincent." She said into his chest.

Vincent didn't have time to respond. They heard a gasp from the door. They both looked to the sound and found Gabe standing there shocked. She could tell he heard what she had said. "Gabe." She called out as he turned to leave. He didn't stop. She could hear him race down the stairs and when the front door slammed she could hear the windows shake.

* * *

Gabe paced his office. It had been two weeks since he heard Catherine tell Vincent he loved her. He was avoiding her. She had tried to call. She had left apologetic text. She had even sent him chocolate. All these things seemed to have angered him more.

"Boss we have a case." Tess said catching him in mid pace. She eyed him for a moment before walking in and shutting the door.

"What?" Gabe snapped at her.

"You need to call Cat." Tess said as if it were obvious.

"Why? She loves him!" He said acting much like a child with the way he pointed at the air.

"No shit Sherlock." Tess said taking a seat on the corner of his desk. "Come one Gabe. You allowed yourself to be blind with the truth. She is the same Catherine you met. She was still her when she married you. She was the same Catherine who loves and never stopped loving Vincent. You knew she did when you started dating her. You knew she did when she agreed to marry you, and you knew she did when you married her." Tess stood. "You know what I think? I think this is more about you then her. I think you know all this and you feel guilty. You knew she would never love you more than Vincent yet you let her do it anyway." Tess put the folder she held on his desk before waking out.

Gabe want to yell. He wanted to tell Tess that none of that was true. He felt no guilt in any of this. Instead her sat slowly in his chair. Damn her. He thought irritated. She was right.

**I finally did it. This is the beginning of the end for Catherine and Gabe. My heart still breaks a little for him. Anyway Sorry again about not updating. I keep getting sucked into things. I will of course update any opportunity I get. Anyone here Oncers? If so all I have to say about last nights episode is (Sobs) WHY? Lol anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews! I love them all and even thought not all actually post to the review page I get them all thought my email. Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14:Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Fourteen: Apology

**Seven months pregnant**

Catherine dressed quickly. She had to go see Gabe. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last and she felt horrible with the way they left things. She threw on a pair of jeans and a T- shirt, then added a hoodie and sunglasses. She walked down the stairs quietly, and made it to the front door feeling excited about not being cough. Clearly she needed to get out more.

She went to open the door and was startled by a throaty sound the cam from behind her. Turning slowly she sighed taking her hand away from the door.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked with a raised eye brow.

"I was going to see Gabe," Catherine said. There was no reason in lying about it.

"I thought we talked about this. You can't be seen in the city." Vincent said.

"No you talked I listened as I mentally rolled my eye. Look I just need a few hours, I am going made here." She said waving her hands about.

Vincent took her in his arms. "I have an idea, Why don't we go find out what the sex of the baby is." He said. He had thought about it for a few days now.

Catherine stood there half irritated. She wanted to know the sex of the baby, but she also want to talk to Gabe. After a minute she gave him a defeated sigh. "Fine," She said walking past him. "Lets find out the sex of the baby."

She lay still as Vincent put the wand of the ultrasound machine on her belly. Ever since he had been back he had taken over most of the medical stuff. Something Catherine knew J.T was happy with. He only half knew what he was doing. Vincent had more experience in this area.

She watched as a smile appeared on his face. He directed her attention from him to the screen pointing out the baby's features. Like its little nose, where it's hands are. The baby was looking right at them and seemed to be sucking its little thumb. Catherine never knew they did that in the womb.

She smiled as they watched the baby. It had been a few months since they last looked at the baby and she had been worried they might she pointed ears and a tail, But this was all normal.

"The baby is.." He started to say the paused as he moved the wand about for a second before stopping. Vincent smile again. She watched him slightly stunned as his eyes started to water. "A girl," he said in a strange tone. It was like he was so happy he could barely talk. "We are having a girl."

Catherine could only smile in response. It wasn't until then she realized how mush she had hopped it was a girl.

* * *

J.T sat on Tess' sofa with his arm over her shoulder. They had stayed up all night watching movies and talking about nothing yet everything. Now she was asleep on his chest lightly snoring.

All of this was still a wonder to him. How had he managed to find someone like Tess? And how did he manage to get her to date him? Things like this usually didn't happen to guys like him. He was the geek and she was they pretty popular girl and here she was asleep on his chest after staying up all night with him.

It was like he was living in a movie. Once he hopped would never stop. It was perfect. It felt perfect. Only thing was he was not sure where she stood. They had both put so much time into Catherine and Vincent that somehow they seemed to have stayed put in their own relationship.

Not that he minded it. Any time he had with Tess was better than none. He had never imagined that he would one day want this. He was always so into his work and protecting Vincent and the secret that he never put mush thought into his own future.

Hell he hadn't really found a girl he could see being with forever. Sure he had crushes and had dates, but never had he thought about a future with them. Not until Tess anyway. With her he could see it. A house of their own. Them married and happy. They could have a dog. Maybe...his thought lingered. Maybe someday they could have kids. Yeah he could see that.

But could she? They had never talked about the future. Did she even like kids? He didn't even know if she liked dogs. They had gone out for roughly two months and still there was so much to learn, She was exactly an open book either. She was guarded. Sometime he felt like she had put up many levels of walls around her heart. It made him made to think someone had hurt her so bad or that so many have hurt her.

She moved slightly her snore cutting off. The silence that followed was odd to him. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. They had a lot to learn, and he was excited to learn it, but was she?

* * *

Tess realized that she had fallen asleep but didn't want to move. She was comfortable. He was warm and the sound of his heart was soothing. She thought about the night and how they seemed to be able to talk for hours about nothing really important yet it all meant something.

He was not her usual type. Not in looks or in any other area. She wouldn't have given him a second glance if they had just been passing on the street. She would have never even thought she could fall for some like him, or that someone like him could fall for her.

He was smart. Smarter then she was times two. He seemed to be the kind of person who would only want to talk to other people who would understand him. With her he seemed to have to dumb everything down.

He didn't seem to mind it thought. He actually seemed as if it didn't bother him t all. He never sighed or changed the subject. He just used simpler terms and then moved on.

He was great. No he wasn't gorgeous in looks. But he was in heart. She had always gone for looks and they have all broken her heart and threw her away. She couldn't see him doing that. At first she was afraid to go out with him. She was afraid she would be using him, because she knew he would be safe. But after a while she realized her feelings were real. She really did like him, maybe even loved him.

She could see a future with him. Something she hadn't been able to do without fear of being hurt. She smiled to herself. Yes could see it. But could he?

* * *

Catherine ran across the lawn and all but threw herself into the car. She had about a minute so hauled ass out of there. Vincent had went to shower, and Heather was in her room with Weston. Both probably sleeping the day away.

She started the car and had it turned around quicker then she imagined. Her heart thumped in her chest when she looked in the rear view mirror and as Vincent standing in the front door with a look of disapproval on his face. She drove away feeling guilt build in her chest. She had to do it thought. She had guilt with they way things were left with Gabe and she couldn't move on with Vincent until she saw him.

Luck was on her side. Gabe was sitting in his office alone looking through papers. People watch her with odd looks ash she walked through the precinct. She had the hood of her jacket pulled up and her sunglasses on. It was hot so she could understand the looks.

She strolled right into his office closing the door. He jumped slightly looking up confused.

"Can I help you?" He asked a he stood.

"It's me." Catherine said. Gabe stood going to the blinds and shutting them, allowing her to pull of her hood and glasses.

"You shouldn't be in the city." He said to her.

She shrugged. "You haven't given me much of a choice. I have called and text and still you do not answer."

"I would have thought you would take that as a hint. I do not wish to talk to you."

"Well you now have no choice but to listen. I am sorry for what you heard. I feel bad about it." Catherine paused. She had practiced her speech on the way over,but every thing she practiced to say seemed to slip away. "I am so sorry. I...You were good to me. You were there when I didn't think I needed you to be. I just-"

Gabe put his hand up cutting her off mind sentence. "Stop," He said.

"But Gabe,"

"No. You don't need to apologize. I do."

Catherine looked at him puzzled. The look made him want to smile, but he didn't

"I knew that you could never love me more than him. When you agreed to marry me I knew it was because you thought he was dead. I should have called it all off when...But that doesn't matter now. You have nothing to be guilty about. You thought you wanted this. I knew you didn't."

Catherine stood there stunned. She watched as he pulled out paper work from the desk. They were divorce papers. She read them through. And signed it. She remembered him saying he would submit then later that after noon.

Catherine sat in the dinner near her old apartment. She had missed coming here. Everything look similar to her. Though she got the odd looks due to her attire. She just wanted a drink then she would go back to the house.

She drank her tea slowly, then suddenly started feeling sleepy. She decided to start back to the car. Catherine paid then left quickly. As she walked to the car hr mind begin to cloud and she felt like her limbs were no longer hers. She felt her legs give out but someone cough her.

She tried to stand as she was dragged into the near by alley. The the haze she saw a familiar face. She tried to scream, but her voice was a lump in her throat. Tori smiled at her cat-like. Catherine was reminded of a lioness hunting her pray. She fought hard against the sucking blackness, but in the end it took her.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Fifteen: Gone

Vincent paced the porch as the sun began setting behind the trees. She had been gone for two hours and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He wanted to go after her. To make sure she was okay, but Heather had convinced him otherwise. She said that Catherine was probably still with Gabe. That didn't exactly make him feel any better.

He growled to himself. Why had he agreed not to go after her? It's not like its something he has never done before. He will always protector. It was like it was in his blood.

"Hey, dinner is done. Why don't you come eat." Heather said from the front door.

"I'm not hungry," He said barely louder than a whisper. The more the sun set the worse his feeling got.

"Vincent she will be home shortly," Heather said trying to convince herself the something.

Vincent shook his had as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. He dialed Gabe's number. He knew he shouldn't but...

"Hello?" Gabe said on the other line.

"Gabe, it's Vincent. Is Catherine still with you?"

"No she left an hour ago," Gabe said. He stood. "I take it she did not make it home yet?"

"No," Vincent said his heart sinking into his stomach. He knew Gabe said something on the other side, but he hung up the phone without hearing what it was. He took off into a run down the dirt road. Catherine had taken the only other car, and J.T was still out with Tess.

Vincent had to force himself not to panic. She was probably roaming the city. She had been in hiding for months. All he knew was when he found he would be both pissed and Glad.

* * *

**Just outside of New York, Down in the basement of an old shack, two days later.**

Catherine heard her self moan. She knew she was the one who made the noise, but it sounded so far away. She sat up slowly, her entire body seemed to ache. She ran her tongue on her dry, cracking lips. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was so dry she nearly choked.

"Well it is about time you woke. I thought you were going to die before I had time to play," Tori said leaning on the wall opposite of the cage she was in. She seemed to be examining her nails.

"You going to kill me?" Catherine said dryly. It was not really a question.

Tori laughed. "In the end I will, But first I want you to be healthy enough to have that baby." She said walking to the cell. "Oh and fair warning, electricity runs through these bars. I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Catherine hated that her heart was frantic with fear. "What do want with my baby?"

Again Tori laughed. Catherine wondered if she had truly gone mad. "Catherine, Catherine. You see Vincent hurt me. He took my heart and broke it. Now usually I would have just cried it away, but you know? I don't think so this time. I am what he is. You however," Tori said with a look of discuss. "Are not like use. You do not belong."

She turned away from her. "So," She said in a tone so quick Catherine had to struggled to hear her. "I will break his heart. Once the baby is born I will alert him to where you are. Once he is here to rescue you he will have to make a choice. You, Or the baby." She laughed. "Oh how I hope he chooses the baby. After all how could he possibly allow a baby to die?"

Catherine breathed in loudly. Every fiber in her being wanted to burst. It was like the beast was trying to come out, but she was too weak.

"Oh Kitty Cat," Tori said squatting down. "You can't beast out dear. I will give you some food and water, but I will also be slipping you some drugs. Don't worry. These are safe for pregnant woman. I made sure of it. After all everyone wants a healthy baby."

* * *

**One and half months Later, Eight and a Half pregnant. **

Vincent stood on the roof to a building. He closed his eyes, while blocking out the sounds of the city. He listened for the sound of a heart beat. Her heart beat.

Vincent cried out as he once again could not hear it. He had tried tracking her, but he was not as good now as he was when he was more beast. At the moment he wished for it. Wished he could be that Vincent again so he could find her.

* * *

Heather put the food on the table. She was supposed to go back to Florida weeks ago, but the idea of leaving was too painful.

"It looks good," Weston said. He went to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. He watched her as she sat. She looked sad, he thought with a mental sigh. He wished he knew what to say. He wished there was something he could do, but he was not an angel. He did not have all the answers.

"Oh good!" Tess said sliding into an empty chair, J.T fallowed her lead.

Heather looked around the table. For the past month and a half this is how it had been. The four of them would sit quietly around the table. Sometime they would make small talk. Rarely the would find themselves laugh or smile. A few time Vincent had shown up halfway through sitting quietly and eating quickly. It was an odd sort of comfort, that she had gotten used to.

Tonight was one of the nights Vincent sat with them. She watched as he came into the dinning room slowly. It amazed her as the atmosphere in the room when from sad but comfortable to just sad. Tonight he was dripping wet, but that didn't stop him from sitting at the table.

"So," Tess said desperately trying to change the mood. "Are you two staying together?" She asked Heather throwing her off.

Heather looked at her wide-eyed. Her and Weston were still teetering on the relationship scale. Just as she was starting to get used to the idea that he was and beast, Catherine had went missing and she never moved on from there. She supposed they were. He was still here and she would die if he left.

"Yeah, I think so." She said looking at Weston to see if he would object.

"Yeah," He smiled at Heather. "I think we are."

The room fell back to silence. The same silence they finished eating in.

* * *

Heather stood, washing the dishes. She had waited for everyone to fall asleep before doing them. This was the only time she actually had to herself. It was her time of peace. Except tonight. Tonight as she was doing them she saw heard someone slip out the front door.

She ran to the door barely seeing someone begin walking down the path that lead to the pond. Heather quickly followed whoever it was. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't think she could take any more bad. Vincent, Weston, J.T and Tess had somehow became all she had left.

She knew she was coming to the end of the path. She slowed her pace. Heather could hear crying. Not just small sniffs, but they were cries of pain and anger. Heather paused. She knew that once she pushed the branch aside she would see Vincent on the other side, and he would be a mess.

She quickly stepped out. She had been right. The cries were coming from Vincent, but the sight was worse the she thought it would have been. He was on his knees near the pond with his hands covering his face. The cries shook through him.

She didn't say a word as she approached him and kneeling down next to him. She put her hand on his back. She had expected him to jump in surprise or move away, but he would have heard her approach.

"Vincent," She said. That was it. That was all she could say. Her heart broke for him. Here she sat with a beast who was crying for his beauty. She closed her eyes. She never thought a beast could cry. But then he wasn't truly a beast wast he? He was just as human as she was.

He looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy. "She's dead," He said then seemed to have lost his breath.

Heather shook her had as she took his face in her hands. "No," She said making him look at her. "No you can't think that."

"What else can I think? I can't find her. I can't even imagine who would have taken her." He shook his head. He had thought it was Tori, but he had a friend who met her at the airport and had kept an eye on her and when he asked her if Tori was still in California she said yeah. She hadn't missed a day of work.

Heather hugged him. She had no idea what else to do. "She can't be dead," Heather said after a minute."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Never did she think she could see him so broken.

"Because then I would have no family. I would be alone, and no one is ever truly alone. I don't feel like she is dead. Wherever she is I am sure she is alive."

"I wish I could be the other beast again. The one that would be able to find her. The one who would kill who ever did this without a second thought." He said anger in his voice.

Heather had been told the stories of the old Vincent. She thought he didn't sound like he was any good. "If you were that Vincent none of this could be. You wouldn't be you, and sh wouldn't want to be with you." Heather said.

"Yeah I know that," He said looking at Heather with sorrow heavy eyes. "But at least she would be safe. At least we would know she was truly alive.

* * *

Catherine sat tied to the chair. Tori had her sitting on it so her stomach faced the back of the chair. The three lines down her back where Tori had cut her still stung. She was not sure how long she sat like this in the dark.

"I think you have learned you lesson," Tori said coming down the stairs.

Catherine nodded. She had been back mouthing Tori and apparently Tori had enough. This was not the first time Tori took knife to her. This would have normally pissed Catherine off even more resulting in more back talk, but she had her baby to worry about.

She took a sip of the water Tori gave her as she was led back to her cell. She had tried so many times to beast up. So many times she tried to run, but her strength was down. She was always hungry and tired.

Catherine was half way to the cell when she felt the sensation that she peed. She looked down at a puddle at her feet. "I think I just peed," She said hoarsely.

"No," Tori said with a small laugh. "Your water just broke. Let the games begin."

No! Catherine thought to herself. It was too early. Vincent had two more weeks to find her. She stood shocked in fear. Anger ran over her. The need to protect her baby amplified. This could not happen, She would not allow this.

"Come," Tori said. "Lets deliver this baby."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks.:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter Sixteen: Alive

"Earth to Gabe," Tess said. She had tried to talk to him about a current case, but he seemed to be miles away.

"What," He said as if he was surprised she was there.

Tess fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I said I think we should have a talk with the mother again. Something about her story is sketchy and Jenna's best-friend said that Jenna's relationship with her stepmother had always been bumpy."

"Yeah," He said leaning back in his chair. Get another interview. Make sure there is no inconsistency's" He said detached.

Tess nodded and was about to leave. Gabe noted her hesitation. "What is it Vargas," He said sounding tired.

"You should come by the house for dinner. You don't have to grieve alone. None of us do."

Gabe shook his head. "It was none of your faults. It was However mine."

Tess was confused. "What are you talking about?" what was it with him and Vincent? Why did both feel this is their faults? They both loved her, and it they could she was sure both of them would change places.

"I should have called her back. I should have let her apologize over the phone. She never would have been here if it weren't for my stubbornness." He said sounding like it was he had thought about for the past month and a half.

"You are only human Gabe. It is not your fault any more than it is anyone's. Look," She said sitting lightly on his desk. "Tonight we are having a dinner in honor of her. Her favorite meal. We all need it. We don't know that she is gone, but we need this closure. You should come."

* * *

No, no, no, no, no, Catherine thought to herself over and over. She had been in labor for hours. Luckily it was progressing very fast, but she was worried something might be wrong. Tori looked worried as well.

Catherine could hear her whispering on her phone in a quick harsh tone. After a few minutes, Tori hung up the phone and turned to her. "Looks like I am going to have to get a doctor," Hope mush have shone across Catherine's face. "Oh Kitty Cat, don't be naive this doctor will not help you escape."

Catherine knew it was true. Tori gave her more water. Water, Catherine noticed that had no drugs in it It amazed her how alert she was already after only a few hours drug free. This was also stupid on Tori's part.

Tori turned again answering her ringing phone. Catherine winced again as another contraction ran through her weak body. As she breathed past it she eyed the metal chair.

* * *

"When we were kids," Heather said in between bits. "And I was scared Cat used to say that the monsters under the bed were more afraid of me then I was of them," She laughed. "She said that they knew if they messed with me they would have to deal with her.

Everyone laughed lightly. They were all trying desperately to be okay with this dinner. Gabe sat uncomfortable. He wasn't really eating and neither he noted with irritation was Vincent.

"There was this time, before I knew about the beast thing, She was posing as a client for a dating business because we were sure they were involved in the death of the victim. Anyway" She said waving her fork around. "She had to fill out this questionnaire thing and I remembered reading and thinking who wants to have a date on the roof." A tear ran down her face. "She loved you Vincent. Her dream guy was you."

"How did you know her?" Weston asked Gabe.

"I was her husband." He in an annoyed tone.

Weston sat back confused, "I thought she was in love with Vincent."

"She was, it's all complicated, but lets just say that a while ago Vincent had changed for the worst and then that Bitch Tori happened." Tess shook her had then paused. "Wait had anyone thought she might have something to do with this?"

"Yeah I did," Vincent replied. "But I have a friend who informed me she is still in California.."

"Weston you okay?" Heather asked. She took his hand as the blood drained from his face.

"You guy's think Tori is in California?" He said in a sick tone.

"Yeah I sent her there about five...Hang on what do you know?" Vincent asked. He could tell Weston's heart was erratic.

"It's just she had been in Florida five months ago." He said hesitantly.

"Weston how do you even know who Tori is?" Heather asked. She didn't even know who Tori was.

"That's not possible. I had a friend meet her at the airport." Vincent said.

"I do not know who your friend met, but it wasn't Tori." He said wishing her could resolve. Why hadn't he put the pieces together sooner?

"Weston?" Heather said confused while Vincent said, "Spit it out. How do you know this?"

Weston took a deep breath. He had to do it. If it meant finding Catherine...He had to do it for Heather. He had to do it for Cat. "Five or so months ago Tori came to me. She offered me a large amount of money to do something for her." He had to pause. He knew this would end things with Heather. God he loved her. "I was so low at that point and desperate. She gave me half the money then and promised the rest when the job was done."

"What was the job?" Heather asked. She didn't understand why this seemed to be so bad for him. She looked to Vincent who had stood. Murder was in his eyes. Had she missed something? Weston stood too looking at Vincent.

"I was told about two sisters. I was to dispose of the youngest first. This way the older had time to grieve before her one untimely death." He watched as Vincent's nostrils flared.

"Wait," Heather was the last to stand. "You mean our meeting was not an accident?" She said fighting the tears. "You...I..."

"Heather I had no idea," He said reaching out to touch her. His hand barely touched her shoulder when he found himself flying into the wall.

"Keep you hands off!" Vincent roared. He was half way between human and beast. "Why wait till now to tell us? You still plan of finishing the job?"

"No," Weston said working hard not to beast up. He didn't want to fight, but the beast inside him was pissed. "He looked past Vincent to Heather. He could see she struggled not to cry. Again he had hurt her. "I swear I was not going to do it. I had no idea how to get a hold of Tori. I figured she still thought I was going to do it. If I had known you thought she was in California I would have said something sooner I swear!"

Vincent snarled. The bastard was telling the truth. He backed up slightly, then found his fist connecting with Weston's face. "That was for Catherine." he said then punch him again. This time he could see Weston struggling with the change. "That one was for Heather." He said then got up.

"What do we do know?" Heather asked. Does this information change anything?"

"Heather," Tess said going to her. "This information changes everything." Tess sound sounding almost giddy.

"How?"

"We know have a person," Gabe said. We can now ask people if they have seen her, and if we are lucky. Someone would have."

* * *

Catherine moved quicker the she thought she could. She picked up the chair, and with all the strength she could she hit Tori with it just as she had begun to turn. Tori went down. She hit the floor and Catherine cried out in pain. The contractions were really close together now. Closer then she was allowing Tori to believe. She stepped back and her a crunch sound. Damn it! She stepped on the phone. So much for calling for help

"I am not you Kitty Cat," Catherine spat to Tori. She didn't stick around long. She had no idea how long Tori would be out for. She weakly began walking up the stairs. Another contraction made her fall to her knees.

She pushed through it. Her body barely felt like her own. Her mind was clear but she was still weak. She crawled up the rest of the steps. She cried out again. She knew this baby was coming and she was scared out of her mind. You can do this! She told herself as she stood. She walked as quick as she could to the door. She pulled it open and the sight of freedom was so precious she nearly cried.

* * *

"Have you seen this woman?" Vincent asked. They had gone back to the dinner where they figured she had been.

"Yeah she was here about a month ago. I saw her with a dark-haired woman. They were hugging near the alley." The kind woman said.

"Did you see where they went?" He asked urgently.

"I am sorry, no."

Vincent nodded. "Thank you." He said. He walked out of the diner when his phone rang.

"Hey I am at Glen's dry cleaning and they guy said he had seen her every day for a month." Tess said.

"Where is that?" Vincent asked as he got into the car Heather was waiting in. She looked pale. She had been helping, but Vincent had convinced her to take a breather.

"You at the dinner?" Tess asked.

"Yes."

"Okay I will text you the directions."

* * *

Catherine had no idea where she was, and she had not thought this out very well. She could only see woods and she was sure she had been wandering around them for about thirty minutes now. Every sound made her more paranoid, and the contractions were only a minute apart.

She fell over a root. Luckily she cough herself before her belly hit the ground. She tried to get back up, but her strength was gone. She took a few deep breaths and tried again with the same results. She screamed in frustration. "Vincent," She cried out his name, and burst into unhelpful tears.

* * *

"The guy said she comes from this direction." Tess said pointing to the west. "There are other business's down that way so someone has to have seen something."

They all nodded and split up. Vincent was on his third try when he heard it. The hair on his neck stood up. There was a cry and it ended in his name. He spun around and closed his eyes. Vincent, he heard the cry again. "Catherine hold on," He said out loud, then his beast took over.

Catherine dragged herself along the ground. If she couldn't stand she would crawl. She was thirst and her body felt as if it would stop working at any moment. Another contraction rocked through her. Again she cried out. She needed to have this baby.

"Well Well," Tori's voice came from behind a tree. She stepped into sight with a sly smile. "I guess I should have seen that one coming. I need you off the drugs so you could be aware enough to have a safe delivery, but I should have seen you would pull something like the."

Catherine said nothing. She felt defeated, again. There was no way now she could run. Even if she had enough strength to run she wouldn't know how to get out of these woods. She had no idea where she was, which didn't help.

"What? Nothing to say?" Tori said shaking with laughter. She want to Catherine slapping her face with unnecessary force. "You stupid bitch thought you could get away from me? You are dumber than I thought."

Catherine cried out as another contraction rocked through her. She knew know she would deliver here now no matter what. Tears stung her already red eyes.

"Well this was not the best way to deliver a baby, but since you had to try to run we have to do it ourselves." Tori forced Catherine's legs apart. Catherine was bearing a night-gown. Tori had put her in it when her water broke. "Push," Tori said to her.

Catherine shook her head. "Fuck you." She said and kicked Tori in her face with all she could. Tori fell backwards, but jumped up onto her feet quickly.

She wiped the blood from her nose, "You litt-."

Catherine never found out what Tori was going to Say. One minute Tori was standing over her, and the next she was gone. Catherine could heat roars in the distance. Her own cries drowned out the roars.

Vincent clashed in to Tori as if he were a boulder. He could hear her gasp as he knocked the breath from her longs. They rolled out of Catherine's sight which He was grateful for. He was in his beast form and she had seen him like that to many time already. He would spare her where he could.

Her beast came out and the fought it out. Slashing and attacking. He knocked her hard into a tree and she yelped. Her beast form fading. He crouched over her. Fighting to be human in this moment was the hardest thing he had to do, But he would not kill her as a beast. No she was going to look into his human eyes and know what she had done.

"You going to kill me," She baited. She smiled as his human came through. He would not kill her in this form. He said nothing. "She suffered you know. Oh wait till you see the scars." Still he did nothing.

"See," She said with a laugh. "You are weak. Catherine on the other hand is a fighter. Even when she was half-starved she nearly got away. And you know what," She said leaning closer to him. Her head pounding. "I enjoyed every moment of it." She whispered in his ear. She leaned back as she started to laugh. Her laughter stopped suddenly. The snap of her neck breaking seemed to echo.

"That's all I needed to hear," He said to Tori's corpse. "Go to hell."

He ran to Catherine as she screamed. Blood was everywhere. She looked terrified. She cried out is name when she saw him. The sound was painful. "Catherine it's okay now," He said taking her hand. He glanced between her legs. He could hear the baby's heartbeat slow. "I know you have been through a lot and you are tired, but you need to push. It won't take much. I can see her head."

Catherine cried. She wanted to push, but she wasn't sure she could. "I can't," She said to him.

"Yes you can Catherine." He said moving her hair out of her face. It was wet with sweat. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You can do this."

"You found her!" Heather cried. She ran to Catherine followed by Tess and J.T. They had to use the tracking on Vincent's phone to find him.

"I need you to grab one of her legs." He said to Heather. He took on of Catherine's legs giving it to Heather who was now sitting next to him. He showed her how she needed to hold it up and instructed Tess to do the same. He took off his light sweater and shirt.

"Okay," He said after placing the sweater on Catherine's stomach. He had the other shirt on his hands. "One the count of three." He counted to three and she pushed with all she had. She Scream in pain. Again she had to push, and with this last push the baby was out.

They all waited silently as Vincent rubbed the baby with the shirt. Catherine's heart sank when she heard no cries. She heard a smacking sound and the baby whiled out. Everyone seemed breathe out at the same time.

Vincent cried tears of joy. "She is beautiful." He said moving to Catherine's side. He put the baby in her arms, her he took Catherine into his. Sat behind her helping her hold the baby. He needed to get her to the house. She was not well, and the baby need to be looked over as well.

"She is so...Perfect." Catherine said in a weak tone. She cried then.

"Of course she is." Vincent said in her ear. "She is our daughter."

**I hope you all Enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and the CW. **

Chapter seventeen: Home

Vincent held the baby in one hand while washing her off with the sponge in his other. He carefully removed the blood and dirt. She made soft throaty noises making him smile. She was so tiny. Her head was full of dark hair and she had an angels kiss on her forehead placed perfectly between her eyes.

By the time he was done, J.T had made a small bed out of blankets on the bigger bed in the birthing room. He placed her down gently. Then got to work. He checked everything. Her heart. Her vitals. He nearly held back his own tears as he took a small sample of her blood, causing her to cry loudly. The thought of his baby being hurt made his adrenalin kick in.

After all was said and done he learn that she was healthy. Her being born two weeks early had no effect on her now. The drugs Catherine had mention seemed to not have effected her either. She was happy and healthy. Only thing was, she needed her shots and other test preformed on most babies such as a hearing test. Then there was the matter of the birth certificate.

* * *

"She healthy," He said standing in the door way to Catherine's room. She was sitting on the bed and he could tell by the way she sat that she was in pain. When they had gotten home she refused to let anyone pay attention to her. She wanted the baby taken care of.

She nodded. She couldn't seem to find her voice. She wanted to thank him. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to tell him to hold her. Nothing but a small weak sound escaped her lips.

Vincent was by her side quicker then he meant to move. He gathered her up in his arms. She, he thought with digested, was so skinny. She was lock she had survived child-birth. Luck for her it all went beautifully.

He started the shower, making sire the waster was the temperature she likes. He barely was able to hide his horror as he helped her strip down. She had bruises and cuts. She had three long ones down her back. He was now more than before glad he killed Tori.

He was pulled back to reality when she grabbed him. She was weak and had tried to step into the shower on her own. He steadied her and the look on her face killed him. She looked defeated, like she was horrified that she would need help in a shower.

He helped her under the stream of water, she gasped as it hit her. "Ow," She said in a whisper. "You can go," She managed to say.

He wanted to argue. He had sent the last month and a half thinking she was dead. Thinking he would never see her face again. He never wanted to leave her side. "Are you sure?"

She nodded putting her hand on the was to steady herself. He let go of her slowly. She went to take a step more into the water and nearly fell. He caught her stepping into the shower clothes and all.

Tears went to her eyes. She hugged him weakly as he put soap on the wash cloth. He lathered her body with the sweet scent of the soap.

"I thought," She said shaking under the warm water looking up at him. He had never seen her so weak before. Anger filled his chest, but he kept his eyes calm. "I thought I was going to die there." was all she said before she rested her head on is chest. "I am so tired."

Vincent watched as she slept with the baby by her side. She had wrapped her arms around the baby in a protective circle, and when he had tried to take the baby Catherine's arms tightened instinctively around her.

The picture was beautiful. This right here melted him, making him feel more human then he had felt in a long time. He looked up when movement caught his eye. Tess motioned to him to go to her, then walked away.

"How is she?" Heather asked when he found the lot of them in the living room.

"She is as well as she can be," He responded. He looked to Weston who stood apart from everyone looking awkward. "Is it done?" he asked Weston.

Weston nodded. "Yeah and trust me no one will ever find the body." he said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You ever going to talk to me again?" Weston ask Heather who was looking up at the stars.

She answered him with silence.

"I am so sorry Heather, but I never hurt you. Ever since I met you I never even thought of hurting you. You are angry about something that never even happened."

"No I am angry you never told me. I am angry because I thought our meeting was magical. I am angry because I was stupidly in love with someone who was hired to kill me!" She said sounding more tired than angry.

"How was I supposed to tell you an angry she beast hired a lonely lost he beast to kill you? Come one think about it." He staking his head leaning on the railing of the porch. "I don;t have what Vincent has. Heather I was alone. No one to help me. To help hide me. I had no home, no money and she offered me everything."

Heather to a deep breath. He took her hand. "Our meeting was magical. I hadn't planned on saving you when you almost got hit by that car. I thought it would be a quick and easy job, but I saved you and when I looked into your eyes I fell. There was something about you that made me feel...Human, normal. You are magical to me Heather."

She only looked at him unable to say anything. There was something about him that made it feel impossible to stay angry at. "You have never thought about killing me?"

"Not since I met you. Heather I am not a killer. I was a desperate man who couldn't refuse the money. Believe me when I say if I had known you when she came to me with the offer I would have denied her."

* * *

**Two months later **

Catherine rolled over. The sound of her baby crying cutting into her sleep. She yawned as she rolled out of bed.

She went to the crib and picked up Vanessa. She was probably ready to eat again. "Hi baby," Catherine cooed to her daughter. She went down the stairs slowly to the kitchen. Vanessa was a joy to have, and as of now her genes were mostly human thought J.T and Vincent believes it might change as she get older.

She sat in the kitchen chair looking down at Vanessa as she eat. Vanessa's big brown eyes seemed to be studying her back. She smiled. She didn't get to do this much. She was only recently getting stronger and her strength was limited. She was happy that everyday seemed to be better.

At first every time she tried to eat or drink she would be sick. Vincent said her stomach as shrunk and that the drugs she was given had made her bones weak. So she ended up on an IV and it had only been a week that she had been able to hold down some solid food.

But still, she was alive and getting better. She was in love with her daughter, and she was in love with Vincent.

"I am in love with this view," Vincent said.

Catherine looked up to see him standing in the archway of the kitchen. He was dirty from work. He was still trying to get by on his odd and end jobs. To make roots. He would say with a smile. She wished she knew of a way to make his past disappear. To make all the bad go away.

"Well I would say that is a good thing." She said with a smile.

Vincent went to her, kissing her gently on the lips. She looked more and more healthy. "You get any sleep? You didn't sleep well last night."

Catherine shrugged. She had been having nightmares since she had been home, some nights were just worse than others. "Yeah I got some."

There was a knock at the door. Vincent left to answer it, and he returned with Gabe at his side.

"Hey Cat, How are you doing?" He asked. He had been around only a few time. She could tell that he was still hurt, but he was moving on. He had told Catherine he was thinking about still taking the job offer in Colorado.

"Good," She said with a smile. "I get better everyday."

"Good good." He said. "Anyway, I am taking that job in Colorado, I just wanted to let you know. I wanted to say goodbye." She looked happy. He thought to himself. They looked happy. He was trying to move on but it was hard. So he hoped actually moving would do.

* * *

J.T sat across from Tess at the table. She looked lovely. "So anything good at work?" he asked nervously.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing much to be honest. Well with the exception of Gabe. He is going to Colorado."

"Really?" J.T said he didn't really want to talk about her work, but he needed just a few more minutes.

"This place is so fancy," She said looking around. "You were not kidding when you said to dress nice."

"Yeah," He said in a squeak. He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Tess smiled at him while giving him a curious look. "You okay?"

J.T smiled at her. This was it. He had to do it now or he might not ever do it. "Um, look." He said wishing the nerves would go away. "I love you and I know that we have not been together long. I have never been so comfortable and in love with someone. I guess what I am trying to say horribly is that you are the best thing that has every happened to me. I love you Tess and I would be so completely happy if you would...Marry me." J.T pulled out a ring. "I know it's not much but.."

"Shut up," She said with an expression he couldn't read. She shook her head then smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said leaning over and kissing him. She pulled away just a few inches. "Yes I will marry you."

* * *

Vincent woke to Catherine crying out. She shot up and out of bad so quick he had to take a moment to process it. She stood near the bathroom door fresh tears on her cheeks. She looked so tired.

"You okay?" He asked going to her. She was shaking.

"Yeah," She said nodding. "Just a bad dream."

She went to take a step forward and almost fell. He picked her up off her feet and carried her to bed. She had insisted on going for a jog and she, as he suspected she would so over did it. Her body was tired.

He put her down, crawling in behind her. For a minute he had thought she had fallen back to sleep, but then she started to cry. Vincent pulled her close. "It's okay I am here."

"I was so scared." She said hating that she was so vulnerable. "I was scared and angry and now I am haunted in my dreams. I just want it to go away."

Vincent turned her so she was facing him. He hated this. Hated that she had been through this. He kissed her, long and deep. She moved, putting her arm around his neck her hand getting tangled in his hair.

"I want you to make love to me." She said sound a little out of breath.

Vincent's mind went on over drive. God he want to make love to her. It had been almost a year since they had last made love. But he couldn't. Not now. She was weak as is and he could hurt her now more than ever. He wanted to say yes, but he had to say no. "Catherine, we can't. Not yet."

Catherine pulled away. She turned from him in anger. She wanted him. Needed him. She needed to feel his touch on her skin. She fought to hold back angry tears. She needed him.

Vincent closed his eyes. He hated that he had to say no. She was all he wanted. He needed her, but could not take it yet.

"Please," She said in a defeated tone. The sound of it broke his heart. "Please Vincent. Please." she said again. He could tell by her voice she was teary.

Her pleading broke him. He turn her to him, then kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion it seemed to burn. He took his time with her. Slowly undressing and kissing her. His hands gently caressed her. She shivered under his touch in pleasure. Every moment, every touch, every kiss was right. Perfect. He never put too much wight on her and when his sex found hers his movements stayed slow, gentle. He needed this more than he realized. It was like he had only half believed that she was back. That she would be okay. Here with her under him. Feeling her flesh moving against his. He knew she would be. He knew that they would be. Here he knew he would never leave her. Here he knew he loved her more than one should be allowed. Here with her he was home.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


End file.
